Jack Aldaron
by Name1
Summary: 65 years have gone by and now Jack returns to Rivendell at the request of Aragon. Laurelin is becoming more active, now Jack must try to stop her-and the hidden threat inside Glorfindel. Sequel to A Girl Named Jack.
1. A New Beginning

Well, here's the second installment in Jack's story. If you haven't read A Girl Named Jack, I suggest you do that before you read this. Review and show me the love.  
  
"Ki" Talking  
  
'Ki' Mental talking  
  
--- change in settings or character POV  
  
---------------------------  
  
The starred sky flew by as Rinvil and I ran. We matched speed, jumping and dodging in perfect harmony.  
  
It had been sixty-five years since the night that Joshua and I ran from Rivendell. And for the first time in those sixty-five years, I was returning. I was eighty-two now, and Joshua (wherever he is) was now eighty- three. Why I hadn't aged was still a mystery. I blamed it on the Valar. Every time I attempted to bring the subject up with them they just smiled. Next to me Rinvil let out a shout and double flipped over a log.  
  
"Bloody show off!" I roared at him as we ran on. Rinvil had surprised us that night. When we had gotten to the stables he had been waiting. And he had come with us. We didn't ask why. But over the years it became clear to both Josh and I that he was running away too. We bonded deeply, the three of us, and eventually we shared with him our deepest bond and the three of us shared our blood. One week after the binding the tattoo appeared on Rinvil's forearm.  
  
For the first five years of our running we wandered Middle-earth. We roamed through the lands of the men, stopping at the city of Bree and on to land of Rohirrim; Mirkwood, where I met King Thranduil and his son Legolas; To Lothlorien where I met the White Lord and Lady. We went to Lorien often, paying visits to Caleb. I had even seen the Shire, with its little hobbit folk. The rest we mainly spent with the rangers, Joshua's, Aragorn's people.  
  
As time went on, Aragorn spent more and more time alone. It wasn't really too painful. I always had Rinvil with me and all I ever had to do was reach through our link and feel his presence. Josh had found out, just as I had, that we could not run from our demons. They followed us. Many nights I knew he dreamed of his conversation with Elrond, and I could see him torn in two. With me...well, with me, the gods wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
I was now known as Jack Aldaron by the elves. I was given the title after I led the First Great Hunt. Orome called it my 'introduction' to the world. Elves from Grey Havens, Rivendell, Lothlorien and even as far as Mirkwood rode to join me on that hunt.  
  
And so now I was known. The human with golden eyes that didn't age, the one who bears the mark of the Valar. Just as Orome wanted. I was a poster child for his will. And I hated every moment of it.  
  
And now we were heading back to Rivendell. Josh called to us through the link. He wouldn't explain why, but we were to get to Rivendell as quickly as possible. So we left. For three weeks we traveled at top speed, sensing the urgency in his voice. We had chosen not to use horses, as the fact that the small group we were with could spare none. And now we ran, Rivendell being only two hours away.  
  
With any hope we'd see Aragorn there.  
  
Rinvil jerked to a stop.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, stopping next to him.  
  
"Elven archers." He answered, nodding towards the treetops. "Come on down, lads, we won't hurt you." There was a slight rustling and three sentries fell from the ground. I broke into a grin as one came closer, stepping into the moonlight.  
  
"Hey, Elrohir. What's up?" Elrohir didn't smile. Rinvil sent me a questioning probe.  
  
'What did we do?'  
  
'Nothing. I don't know why he's being a stiff ass.' I sent back.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Jack Aldaron." So we're using titles are we? "You left so quickly before." He turned to Rinvil. "And it is good to see you again, Rinvil. What is it that brings you back to Imladris after all these years?"  
  
'Perhaps you broke his heart and he is still sore. Remember how infatuated he was with you before we left?' Rinvil sent over, his thoughts tinted with humor.  
  
'Shut it, you loser. He was not infatuated with me.'  
  
"Aragorn told us to come, so we have." Rinvil explained. Elrohir crossed his arms but couldn't hide the fact that his eyes softened at the mention of his younger brother.  
  
"Aragorn is not at our home." Reaching up I tilted the hat visor up a bit. Yes, my hat still lived. Patched in a few places, but remarkably intact. Most of my other clothes had gone the way of the dinosaur unfortunately.  
  
"Well, he will be, and we're going to be there to greet him." I told him firmly. He glared at me. "Wanna try and stop me?"  
  
"No." Elrohir said stiffly, his grey eyes narrowing. "My father will wish to see you. Come." Then he twisted around and sent his cloak billowing dramatically. I shook my head. Elves.  
  
'We could get a lot further if you weren't so rude to them.' Rinvil informed me as we walked along.  
  
'Kiss my ass.'  
  
'Alright.' He made a move towards me. I poked him with my glaive.  
  
'Don't even think about it, elf-boy.'  
  
"You're holding your glaive wrong." I straightened my pole and leaned on it.  
  
"After sixty-five years apart that's the only thing you're going to say to me, Glorfindel? I'm holding my glaive wrong?" He chuckled and stepped forward. The moonlight struck his golden hair and made his silver eyes stand out even further.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Jack." I felt a smile tug at my lips and let it go. He smiled back.  
  
"It's been a while, Glory."  
  
"I've seen you haven't forgotten that damn name."  
  
"Never. Come here ya big idiot!" I held my arms out and we awkwardly embraced. I had missed the crazy dolt more than I realized. I pulled away and patted him on the head.  
  
'Look at Elrohir.' Rinvil pointed out, his mental presence full of mirth. I looked over and stifled a groan. Elrohir was visibly upset that my greeting to Glorfindel was warmer then his. 'Maybe he's still-'  
  
"Finish that thought, elf-boy, and your going down." Rinvil grinned as Glorfindel looked from me to him. He narrowed his silver eyes.  
  
"You two didn't..."  
  
"Oh, yeah, and Aragorn was in on it too." I answered, grinning as Glorfindel groaned and shook his head.  
  
"Did you learn nothing from last time?"  
  
"I am more then happy with what happened last time and what's happened now." I looped an arm around Rinvil's shoulders. "I just love this little elf-boy oh so much!" I squealed pinching his cheeks. Rinvil elbowed me and scooted away.  
  
"Let us return to the House. Elrond is ecstatic about your return and is very much so looking forward to seeing you two again." Glorfindel informed, shooing everyone on in a very commanding graceful manner.  
  
I chuckled at the idea of Glorfindel 'shooing' anyone. I took a deep breath and let the pine scent fill me. It felt good to be back.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The Rangers- Other wise known as The Dunedain (with a diagonal dash tilted to the right over the u.). They are the last of a race of men who have rather extended lives.  
  
Aldaron- Name given to Orome by the elves. It means 'lord of the trees'. Now it is Jack's surname.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Review! 


	2. I Go Where Jack Goes

Sorry it took me so long to update. But here it is. Thanks everyone who reviewed.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Rivendell loomed over us, unchanged, as if it had been missed by the flow time. No big shock there, it was an elven city after all. Standing at the head of the stairs, much like he had when we returned from Lothlorien, was Elrond.  
  
"Hey, Elrond." I said as he came down to greet us. He rested one of each of his big hands on Rinvil's and my shoulder and smiled kindly.  
  
"You have grown much since I last saw you, Jack."  
  
"Really? I didn't notice." I said, gesturing to my body.  
  
"How is that you have not aged?" He asked as he took a step back.  
  
"It's all about connections." I joked. The Elven Lord raised an eyebrow. I sighed. No sense of humor. "I'm guessing the Valar." Elrond nodded.  
  
"It is good to see you two again." Arwen's voice drifted sweetly over us. I did my best to stop the frown and turn into a smile. I had never been a fan of Arwen and the fact that Aragorn was now her boyfriend made that a very uncomfortable fact for me.  
  
"Arwen. How you been?" I asked as she came to a stand next to her father.  
  
"Milady. I hope you are well." Rinvil replied bowing. I frowned. There was something, a well-hidden strain in his voice...  
  
"I am very well. It is my pleasure to welcome-" I stopped listening and zeroed in on Rinvil. He was clearly upset. I pushed deeper, trying to slide past the emotions and to the root. There was just this feeling of...stiffness, for lack of a better word. Suddenly I smashed into a wall.  
  
'OUT!' I was repelled backwards and out of his mind with such force I flew off my feet. With a loud smacking sound my head hit the stone stairs.  
  
"Christ!" I shouted as I clutched at my head. "Fuck, Rinvil!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Rinvil cried, falling to his knees next to me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed he top of my head. "I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry!"  
  
'Are you all right?'  
  
'I'm fine.' I sent back, my anger leaving as his worry surrounded my mind. 'It's my fault. I shouldn't have done that without your permission.'  
  
"Are you all right, Jack?" Elrond asked. I nodded and stood.  
  
"Just a bump. What I really need is a bath and some food." I replied, patting a still hovering Rinvil on the arm.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I allowed the warm water to serge over my head as I rested in the bottom. What was that I had felt with Rinvil? What about Arwen upset him so? I bit my lip and surfaced to get my breath.  
  
'Josh...Josh? Are you there?' I called as I disappeared beneath the water again.  
  
'Jack?' His voice was faint with distance between us. 'What is wrong? Are you all right?'  
  
'Yes. It's Rinvil I'm worried about.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Something happened when we arrived at Rivendell. I went into his mind-' I grimaced at the disapproval flowing through the link. 'Oh, shut up! Both of you do it to me all the time! Anyway, I was...I don't know how to explain it, can I just show it to you?'  
  
'Alright.' I replayed the memory of what happened in Rinvil's mind.  
  
'Well?' There was a long silence and I wondered if I had somehow managed to lose the connection.  
  
'I'll go talk to him.'  
  
'Thanks.' Then he was gone from my mind. Instantly I was assaulted with loneliness. I felt a slight stir on Rinvil's side of the link and calmed. I'm not alone; I still have Rinvil. How did Josh stand it? As the years went on he had started spending more and more time away from us. He tried to hide it, but I knew why.  
  
We reminded him of what he was. Every time he saw Rinvil, he was reminded of the elves, of the family he left. And when he saw me...he was reminded of what it was he had to become. I surfaced and shook my head. I understand it, but damn do I miss him. I opened my eyes and found them parallel with cream ones.  
  
"Damn it, Galen! How many times do I have to tell you! Don't sneak up on people like that." I glared death at the Maane.  
  
"I did not want to interrupt your bath." He replied. I stood and reached for a towel.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Aragorn sent me ahead to alert you of his close arrival." I paused, drying myself off. Why hadn't he told me through the link? "He thought it best that I be sent ahead with the news."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In case I reached Rivendell before you, I was to alert Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen," lip twitch, "of his travels. He predicts that he shall arrive tomorrow."  
  
"Still doesn't explain anything, but nevermind. At least he's close. Where's Leon?"  
  
"With Josh and the Hobbits."  
  
"Hobbits? Why is he bring Hobbit's to Rivendell?"  
  
"That's what Elrond wants to speak with us about." Rinvil announced from the bathroom doorway. I finished dressing.  
  
"Pervert. You're supposed to knock." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"And you're not supposed to sic Josh on me." I winced.  
  
"Ah. Yeah, about that...well my head hurts." Rinvil grinned and wrapped an arm around me.  
  
"Come on, he's waiting for us in his library. "  
  
--------------------------  
  
Elrond's library had somehow managed to grow even larger over the years. Rinvil shook his head and sat down next to Jack. Elrond cleared his throat and looked them both square in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you've both felt the shadow that has crept over Middle-earth. We have come to dark days and mark my words they will get darker." Next to him Jack narrowed her eyes, leaning against Rinvil's shoulder. The elven lord took a deep breath. "The One Ring has been found."  
  
For a moment all both of them could do was stare at him. Which was probably for the best because he carried on.  
  
"It is in the possession of Frodo Baggins, a Hobbit from the Shire. It is my intention that in one week's time I will hold a council of all the free people of Middle-earth. With some hope, we will be able to form a team to take the One Ring to Mordor." A look of disbelief passed over Rinvil's face.  
  
"That will be extremely hard, my Lord." He replied. Elrond leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Which is why I am asking you to join it." Rinvil nodded slowly, his mind set on one thing.  
  
"I go where Jack goes." Jack squeezed his hand. In all these years they had never separated and Rinvil wasn't about to start now. Jack stood and walked over the hearth. Her face showed no emotion, but Rinvil felt otherwise. A voice cut through the conflict and settled both their fates. Perhaps that is why Rinvil heard it as well.  
  
'This quest is not for you.' He sent a questioning probe towards Jack  
  
'Orome.'  
  
"I'm sorry, Elrond. This gig isn't for me." The elf lord nodded slowly, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Go now. Dinner awaits both you in your rooms. Get some rest." Jack paused at the door and turned.  
  
"Hey, Aragorn should be arriving tomorrow. Galen told me." Rinvil grinned. It would be more than good to see Joshua again, and Galen and Leon as well. "Come on, Galen's waiting for us."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The First Great Hunt- It is the hunt of Orcs, Goblins and any evil thing the hunt should run into. It was issued by Orome and lasted a month. It made Jack known to most elves and earned her the surname of Aldaron. I forgot to explain this last chapter, sorry. It is not part of Tolkien's work. I added it myself.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Please Review! 


	3. The Seeds Of Jealousy

Here's the third chapter:  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I watched the end of the stem I was chewing on rotate. Next to me Rinvil was reading and Galen floated slightly above the ground, his eyes closed in what I could only assume was sleep. It was midday, and though we looked calm, we were all tense, trying to sense Josh's approach. We had climbed up to the trail we thought Josh would take to wait.  
  
I had another dream last night. It was short, ending right as the dawn light filled my room. It was the golden woman again. She had simply looked up at me and smiled. I shuddered. God, I hated that woman. She still tried to take over me, but I had gotten much better at fighting her. Most of the time Rinvil would excuse us from the public eye and by the time he was done making the excuse I would be in control. But still, I was pissed that I even had to fight.  
  
'Stop thinking about it, you'll only make yourself depressed.' Rinvil's mental voice called. I rolled my eyes and grinned. Suddenly Galen next to me sat up. A grin passed over my lips as I jumped up, spitting out the stem.  
  
"Josh!" I cried happily. "Damn! He's taking a different trail." Rinvil tucked his book into his belt.  
  
"Then let us get moving." With that all three of us took off. Shouting loudly and bursting into laughter as we slid and tripped our way down the mountainside. Well, at least Rinvil and I slipped.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Arwen finished smoothing her dresses for the millionth time just as Aragorn entered. Smiling, she started towards him. Elrohir pushed past her.  
  
"You'll be happy to know that Frodo is in the hands of Elrond. He will survive." The little group of Hobbits relaxed instantly.  
  
"Bring us to Mister Frodo! Um....please, Mister Elf, Sir." A sandy haired hobbit begged, slightly in awe of her brother's presence.  
  
"I cannot bring you in the room, but would the hall outside it comfort you?" Elrohir asked, smiling kindly at the little ones. They nodded. "Then accompany me. Aragorn," Elrohir pressed his hand on the ranger's shoulder. "It is good to see you." Then he left, the herd of Hobbits following closely.  
  
Finally Arwen reached his side. She brushed his hair from his face, ignoring the greasiness of it. She was slightly startled to see the intensity in his grey eyes.  
  
"What troubles you, beloved?" Arwen asked softly, her hand taking Aragorn's worn one into her own. "Will you not smile? Is there no joy in returning to Imladris? Of seeing me?"  
  
"Of course I joy in seeing you. It has just been a long trip." Arwen moved to comfort him.  
  
"Joshua!" Arwen almost had to jump out of the way as a figure leapt up the stairs and shot towards the man. Jack jumped on the ranger, locking her legs around his waist as she embraced him. "I've missed you!"  
  
Part of Arwen twisted as she saw Aragorn easily flash the smile she could not coax out of him only seconds earlier.  
  
"Josh!" Rinvil burst up the stairs and made towards him.  
  
"Please!" Aragorn cried out, his voice full of humor. "Jump not on me. I fear I shall break both of my legs!" The three embraced, pressing their foreheads together. Above them the two Maane's greeted each other and turned to watch the three.  
  
"It has been far too long, my friend." Rinvil said softly as he pulled away. Arwen watched as the three carried on, sometimes with voices and other times without. Arwen's lips pursed as she watched Aragorn reposition Jack, his hands tightly clasped beneath the girl's rump. The three burst into laughter at some unheard joke  
  
"God, you need a bath!" Jack announced. "Go take one."  
  
"Will you get off me, then?"  
  
"No. If I do you'll run off into some damn bush and we won't see you again for a year."  
  
"Fine, then I shall just have to carry you." He started but suddenly Rinvil leapt up on his back. From next to Arwen, Figwit chuckled. She turned and watched as her father's advisors took in the scene. Elladan, though, was staring directly at her. Arwen glanced away. His blue eyes made her feel horribly stripped. There was something horribly condescending about the way he stared at you.  
  
"Uh, Rinvil, buddy? I don't think that was such a good idea." Jack said as Aragorn swayed under the combined weight. With a shout the trio fell.  
  
"My poor, travel-worn body." Aragon groaned dramatically.  
  
"Sorry." Jack said, pulling herself back up.  
  
"I can't breathe." Rinvil moaned from underneath Aragorn. Aragorn rolled off as they broke into laughter again. Arwen fought the urge to cross her arms.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the night, the trio stayed together. The two Maane followed them everywhere. No matter how hard she tried, Arwen could not get a chance to talk to Aragorn alone. So she snuck out of her room late that night and made her way towards the ranger's room. She froze and ducked behind a corner as a silver light filled the hallway. There was a pounding against a door.  
  
"Jack, Leon, what you doing here?" Aragorn asked. Arwen's lips pursed angrily.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. So we decided to come and see what you were doing." Jack answered. Aragorn laughed and held the door open further.  
  
"My room is always welcome to you, Jack." Arwen stalked off before she heard that both Galen and Rinvil were already inside.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me what you think. Please Review! 


	4. Loosing Control

Okay guys, I'm sorry I took so long to update. My Carpal Tunnel is seriously giving me hell.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Aya stared at her reflection in the mirror, her hands running through the blonde lengths. She smiled as her hands ran onto the silk of her dress. Her life here had been pampered and wonderful. It was, in short, divine.  
  
And her lover was the most powerful man in Middle-earth. Because of him, she had long life. As long as she wore this ring, she thought as she stared down at the silver ring, she would not age. She ran her finger over the blood red stone set in the middle.  
  
She giggled.  
  
Her first few months in Mordor had not been too pleasant, but the presence of Erebus had smoothed that over. He was a perfect lover, attentive and almost always available to her.  
  
And then there were the wraiths. At first she had feared them. But then she had conquered them. While they served Erebus first and for most, she they served second.  
  
Yes. Her life here was enjoyable. She had all the power she could ever want. Narrowing her eyes, Aya lifted her hand and gently touched the mirror.  
  
But those idiots from her world, Jack and Caleb, were changing everything. They had to be dealt with. She knew she couldn't reach Caleb; the bastard was far too protected in Lothlorien. But Jack...  
  
"Skaat-izub bûrz Maane ." The shadows of the room grew and she pressed finger against the mirror. Aya concentrated and it formed a shadowy picture of Jack Aldaron. The dark Maane swarmed around her. Many of them were children; often they were the more powerful Maanes, and they were easy to use. Their voices filled Aya's mind.  
  
'What do you wish of us, Mistress?" They cooed, laughing as they lifted her hair.  
  
"Ukh-ugl-to. Ugl Jack agh thrak-izish-to kaar."  
  
Their laughter erupted into the room. One of them leaned down and pinched her nose and winked at her. Then, delighted, they took off through the ceiling. They had barely left when a hand rested on Aya's shoulder. She jumped slightly, but calmed when she saw Erebus's eyes.  
  
"Hello, my love." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Did you hear what I did?" Aya asked softly, groaning as he nipped at her neck.  
  
"Mm." Erebrus nuzzled the back of her neck. "Did I mention I love you?"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
I tossed and turned, throwing an arm over my face as my eyes flew open. I took a deep breath and attempted to calm myself. The dreams were getting worse, far worse. I stood and pulled my pants on, wiping my face off with my shirt.  
  
What? I stared down at the soaked shirt before looking into the mirror. Puffy red eyes stared back at me. I was crying? In my sleep? Is that possible? What I had dreamed wasn't that horrible.........was it? There was something about the golden field and the woman. Why can't I remember?  
  
I ran my hand through my short hair, ignoring the strands the stuck to the sweat.  
  
I need to get some air. I turned the door and stood out, enjoying the cool air that crushed against me.  
  
I climbed up the steps, attempting to recall the dream. I woke up there, in the field, like I normally did, and she was there instead of the gods. And she had made me....something. She made something and put it on my head.  
  
I reached up and immediately drew my hand back. Of course there would be nothing there. It was a dream, dolt. I shook my head and reached through my links to check on Rinvil and Aragorn. Both were sound asleep.  
  
I won't wake them.  
  
A soft voice echoed through my mind.  
  
'We must awaken....' I shook my head and gladly welcomed the wind that whipped around me as I entered the viewing platform. I walked to the edge and leaned on the railing. It was here that Josh and I first raced, and here I first met Galen.  
  
It was the first time I hadn't been able to remember a dream, and it bothered me.  
  
She had said something about awakening things, and she sang like she always did. And then she put something on my head....damn it, why can't I remember? I recalled it, again and again. Trying to force myself to recall details.  
  
"Jack?" I turned to see Glorfindel standing in the doorway.  
  
"Glory. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you. But you left the door open. The draft reached the hall. I only came to close it."  
  
"Still doesn't explain why you are up." I pointed out as he came to join me.  
  
"I find I can not sleep some nights." I nodded at him. Watching in some strange fascination as the wind blew his blonde hair out behind him. It was almost silver in this light.  
  
'We must awaken....'  
  
I blinked.  
  
"What is wrong?" Glorfindel asked, his silver eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Nothing." Silence fell again and together we stared out over the Valley of Rivendell. Two sleep deprived watchers. I reached out and climbed up to sit on the railing.  
  
"You're going to fall and kill yourself."  
  
"No, I won't." Glorfindel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Before you left, something happened to you in the hallway. What happened?" Glorfindel's eyes burned into my mind. I shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Nothing. I was just tired." I lied, looking back at the view. I hated the way his silver eyes made me feel.  
  
"You're lying. Why are lying to me? I am your friend, Jack. Let me try and help." I didn't answer. Glorfindel sighed. "I warned you both when you bonded something like this would happen."  
  
'Silver eyes....' Panic filled me as I felt her inside me. Trying desperately to send me to his side. 'Go to him. Don't tarry! Let me see those silver eyes!'  
  
'No!'  
  
"I don't need to hear this, Glorfindel." I spit out. I started to climb off the railing.  
  
"Don't go. I'm sorry if I upset you. I was out of line." He said, his face the emotionless mask I'd come to know. "It's just....been awhile. And I would lke to talk." I swallowed and took a deep breath.  
  
He missed me?  
  
'Let me see-'  
  
'You be quiet!' I growled at her. She giggled and her presence lessened a bit.  
  
"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Glory nodded. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not, I refused to look him in the face.  
  
I felt trapped, my eyes locked firmly on the embroidery of his shirt in front of me and my back pressed against the railing.  
  
We talked of the past sixty years. I told of where I visited, the great hunt (which he was apparently a part of, how I missed him, I don't know), and what I had learned of Sauron's forces. He spoke of what he had learned of the coming darkness, of the things that had been happening in Rivendell.  
  
I paid attention to Glorfindel as I fought off the woman. She kept begging me to look at his eyes. That was the reason I wouldn't look up. Goldy was getting harder and harder to control, and that scared me more than anything. And the fact that I couldn't remember the last dr-  
  
"Jack." I blinked and brought my attention back to Glorfindel.  
  
"Yeah?" His hand rose, hesitating before brushing against my cheek. I straightened as I felt the calloused fingers run down my cheek. A shudder ran down my back as his fingers rested under my chin.  
  
"Why won't you look me in the eye?" He tilted my chin up, a strange emotion on his face, one I had never seen on him. Silver eyes gazed questioningly as they locked with gold.  
  
'Hello again, silver eyes.'  
  
The same helplessness that had taken over me in the forest reappeared. Once again my body was moving without my permission. I leaned against him my eyes never leaving his.  
  
'So beautiful....those silver eyes.'  
  
"Jack?" Glory's voice came out muted, as if something had gripped his throat and closed it. "What are you doing?"  
  
My body leaned forward completely and Glorfindel's other hand came up to steady me.  
  
'Stop this, you bitch! Give me my body back!'  
  
'But he tasted so well last time.'  
  
'NO!' I threw myself into the fight for the body.  
  
"Jack, answer me." I was seriously starting to panic. Last time the only thing that had brought me back was Galen and Leon. What the hell was I going to do?  
  
She/I rose on her/my feet and gripped his shoulders. She sighed as she nuzzled his chin. Glorfindel took a sharp intake. Damn't! I'm embarrassing myself! There is something I must be able to do! Then it hit me.  
  
I filled my mind with the spider from Galadriel's mirror. The result was instant. She retreated from my mind with such force that I was left trembling.  
  
"Jack?" I stepped back, clutching my head as the worst migraine I'd ever had reeked havoc on my senses. I retreated from him, quickly making it to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry!" I shouted as I stumbled down.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Glorfindel stared at the open door, golden brows drawn together in confusion. Turning, he grasped the railing. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat.  
  
He had missed her. He hadn't realized how much until he had seen her again. A look of mirth plastered on her face and a loose grip on her blade, a hazard to all around her.  
  
Memory brought the night in the forest up. The look in her eyes was the same as it had been then. Something about her eyes was....off. It also brought the warmth of her lips again.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head.  
  
What was going on with him? A look of surprise passed over his face. There was no possible way-  
  
His thought was cut short as darkness descended on the platform.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
What Aya says in black speech (Yes it is actual Black Speech):  
  
Come my dark Maane...Go slay her. Slay Jack and bring me her head.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
And so Glorfindel steps closer to realizing his feelings. Of course he will before Jack. Please read and review. 


	5. Ril And Aragil

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. ;-p  
  
-------------------------  
  
I barely made it down the stairs with all my body parts in place. All I knew was that I had to get away from Glorfindel and stay as far from him as I could. Until I could control this....this thing in my head.  
  
'Oh, but we were having so much fun.' Goldy whispered in my head, sounding extremely pleased with herself. That was when I snapped.  
  
Too many years of loosing control; too many years of being taken over; too many years of this woman inside my head, knowing all I think and do, whispering in my dreams about silver eyes and trees long dead; and too many damn years of being alive without knowing why.  
  
Rage tore threw me as I slammed my fist into the stone wall.  
  
'Oh, come now. That's not a very smart thing to do. You've hurt your han-'  
  
"Get the hell out of my head!" My scream echoed of the walls. It came out surprisingly loud, even to me. Some part of me realized that every elf in the valley would have heard that. This just pissed me off further.  
  
I ripped a chair from the hall and bashed it to pieces against the wall.  
  
'You truly must work on your anger problem.' She was rewarded with another roar of fury as I tore at my hair.  
  
"Get out of me!" I bellowed. A hissing sound formed a short word.  
  
'No.'  
  
My nails bit into my palms as I squeezed my hands tightly.  
  
"Get the fuck out!"  
  
'No. You can't make me, and you know it, Jack Aldaron.'  
  
Rage like I had never felt took hold of me then as I realized she was right. I couldn't get her out of my head. I began smashing anything that I saw, the delicately arched windows, the carved tables and chairs. Splinters cut at my hands, ripping them to shreds. They bounced up and cut my face, got tangled in my hair, digging into my skull. I ignored it. The urge to break things was too strong to be stopped.  
  
All I had to do was imagine a chair was her lovely golden little head and it was easy to demolish even the most beautifully carved furniture.  
  
"Lady Aldaron!" I spun around to face the guards. They looked from the destroyed hall to the wooden chair leg in my hand. One of them griped their sword hilt.  
  
"Oh, don't give me a choice kid. I swear I'll more than gladly kill you." I warned, pointing the chair leg at them warningly. They backed up, their hands raised up in peace.  
  
-------------------------  
  
With a cry Glorfindel rolled out of the way of the dark object that had pounced upon him. When he looked again he beheld an amazing sight.  
  
Galen stood in front of him, twin elven blades drawn, and was clashing blades with a dark Maane. The dark Maane screamed and lounged. Galen spun expertly to the left and dodged. Glorfindel watched in semi-shock as Galen executed his swordplay with amazing skill.  
  
Little did the elf lord know that he was the first person to ever witness a Maane fight. The two broke apart, Galen landing protectively in front of Glorfindel.  
  
"You fight well for a boy." The Maane laughed. As he stared hard into the darkness Glorfindel could make out the faint lines of an adult face.  
  
"I am far older then you. Now return from whence you came." The boy Maane ordered sharply, pointing his twin blades towards the east. "You will go no further."  
  
"You don't frighten me, son of Turgon." The Dark Maane beat his sword against his shoulder in challenge. Galen lunged forward.  
  
------------------------  
  
Elrond shot up in his bed and took towards the door. Something was wrong with Glorfindel. He had to go help him. A scream greeted him as he opened his door.  
  
"Get the hell out of my head!"  
  
Jack! Taking off towards the scream he hoped Glorfindel could handle whatever had been thrown at him, for Elrond had to go maintain the peace of his home.  
  
What he saw when he arrived took his speech away. Jack, consumed with rage, was systematically destroying his house. A chair flew by his head.  
  
'That,' he thought darkly, 'was a wedding gift.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Be calm, Jack." I swung around, makeshift club held high. "Calm the rage in your soul, for it has no place in Rivendell." Elrond stood before me, bare-chested and shoeless, his raven hair tucked loosely into a braid. Nevertheless, he cast a commanding presence. I let the club lower and shook my head.  
  
"Sorry. When I get mad I just can't stop sometimes."  
  
'That's right, my little one.'  
  
"Don't call me that." I growled warningly. Elrond looked at me sharply, his eyes narrowing.  
  
'Why don't you run? Run away from the damage you've caused.'  
  
"Shut up."  
  
'Run right into that beautiful silver eyed-'  
  
"Finnish that and I swear-"  
  
'-elven kind. Oh, yes. You know of what I speak.' The image of the naked Glorfindel, standing on the plain filled my mind. 'You want him just as I do. To bring him to bed and make love to him till dawn. Ah yes, I can see that. So can you. That's why you've gone all pale.'  
  
"Shut up."  
  
'You know what I say is true. You,' there was a snicker, 'long for that elf's body.'  
  
"I swear-" And that was when I was tackled from behind. I was slammed roughly against the floor and in seconds my hands had found a sizable wooden splinter and pressed it against my assailant's throat.  
  
Rinvil stared calmly down at me. The splinter slipped from my hand. Rinvil didn't move, just sent reassuring waves through the link. Slowly he centered me, making my rage recede to the point that thinking could start again.  
  
'Her again?' He asked mentally. I nodded bitterly.  
  
'Oh, hello, Rinvil. We were just discussing having sex with Glorfindel.' Goldy told him calmly, laughing at the surprise on his face.  
  
'Leave her alone.' A new mental voice commanded. My head twisted backwards and my eyes locked with Aragorn's grey ones.  
  
'Why, oh King of me? I'm just playing.'  
  
'Well, you've had enough play.' Aragorn replied harshly. And, surprisingly, she left. I blinked a few times. She had gone back to the furthest reaches of my mind, hiding away from the ferocity of Aragorn's voice.  
  
Well, Jesus, that's a useful little trick. Why doesn't that work for me?  
  
Rinvil let me up, pulling me to my feet and brushing me off. Josh looked at the hallway and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Temper tantrum?" He asked calmly, crossing his arms. I blushed and bowed my head.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You really must stop that you know." Rinvil said cheerfully, picking the wood from the tangled mass that was my hair.  
  
"God, I just-" I clenched my hands, finding no words to express my feelings. Rinvil patted my shoulder and then howled, frightening everyone out of their skins as he pricked his fingers. I glanced around at the guards. It wasn't a hard thing to do. They all stared at me as if they were afraid I was gonna grow a second head.  
  
"It is tiring, being a messenger the Valar." Elrond announced as he examined Rinvil's finger. A look of understanding pasted over the guard's face and their eyes filled with pity and respect as they stared at me.  
  
'Hehehe. Soon your going to have a fan base.'  
  
'Shut up, Rin Tin Tinny.' I pushed Rinvil away.  
  
'Are you calling me that dog name again?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Oh. Well, I rather like it.'  
  
'Rinvil...shut up.'  
  
'Yes ma'am.' He saluted happily. Then all mirth, fake or not, escaped his face.  
  
"Joshua?" He called out. I followed his glance to see Aragorn halfway down the hallway.  
  
"I have a rough morning tomorrow. I need sleep." And then he disappeared behind the corner. Rinvil's voice filled my head again, this time avoid of all humor.  
  
'Oh, Jack, that bothers me.'  
  
'I know. I know.' Shame filled me quickly. Here I was, getting upset at something that couldn't be changed, while Josh was going through something ten times worse than I was. I was a stupid, useless, selfish friend. That couldn't even recognize when someone she's bonded with is in-  
  
'Stop that.' I shut up and sighed.  
  
"You do know you're going to pay for this damage, right?" Elrond asked as he held up a table leg.  
  
---------------------------  
  
With a screech the dark Maane took to the winds in defeat.  
  
"What did he mean about Turgon?" Glorfindel demanded, standing next to the boy Maane.  
  
"He came to kill you. You shall have to be more careful."  
  
"Turgon had no son." Glorfindel pressed. Galen sighed and sheathed his twin blades. "Only Idril. He lost his wife in the crossing of Helcaraxe. He married no other."  
  
"True. He married no other, but two sons he had. One only he was aware of: Me. He knew not of Leon. He was not born until a year after the fall of fair Gondolin, and he died shortly there after."  
  
"So we are kin, if what you say is true. Cousins." Glorfindel felt a strange warmth grow inside him. Some of his family still lived. "That would make you Elrond's Uncle." While he found this a humorous idea, Galen only nodded. "So what is your true name? For Galen and Leon are of the tongues of man."  
  
"Leon is Aragil and I am simply Ril. For it is what my father first said when he gazed upon me."  
  
"Then no longer will call you Galen or Leon. I shall call you Ril and Aragil." Glorfindel announced, his head reeling with the realization that he had stumbled upon his cousins. Dead, true, but still his family.  
  
"For long has our secret gone unknown, to all save Galadriel, Celeborn, and Cirdan. I don't know if I am ready for the world to know who I am—who I was."  
  
"I will not have my kin called by names so undeserving of them. You are elves, and should bear names of such." Galen was silent for a moment.  
  
"As you wish. One cannot hide forever. Then no longer am I Galen, friend of Jack. I am now Ril, aid to the Aldaron and cousin to Glorfindel. Leon, come from your hiding." Leon floated up through the ceiling, a happy grin on his face. "You are called Aragil once more, little brother."  
  
Leon, picking up on the mood, commenced to serenade them with a loud, long drinking song (that was once popular in Gondolin) about dancing around the trees with your girl. This completely threw off the dramatic moment to such a degree that even Galen burst into laughter. Especially when Leon tripped over the word 'stick'.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Turgon- King of the Hidden City of Gondolin until it's fall.  
  
Gondolin- Known as the Hidden City, the Hidden Kingdom. Any who entered that city was forbidden to leave again, so its position may remain a secret. No orc or foul beast of Morgoth ever past near the first gate. And the city remain hidden for many years. Eventually it fell, as an elf named Maeglin was captured by Morgoth and after torture and promises of lordship over Gondolin and Idril as his wife, Maeglin gave up the location of the Hidden City.  
  
Idril- Turgon's only known child.  
  
Helcaraxe- (spelled with to dots over the e) The strait of ice, sometimes called the 'Grinding Ice' between Araman and Middle-earth. Many elves died on the crossing. Including Elenwe, Turgon's wife.  
  
Ril- Brilliance  
  
Aragil- Noble star  
  
-------------------------------  
  
So review and prove you love me. 


	6. Glorfindel Realizes

Sorry I don't update as fast I used to, but I'm afraid to hurt my wrist. I'll try to update 1 to 2 times a week.  
  
'Mental talking/thinking'  
  
----------------------------  
  
To say Caleb was angry would be an understatement. He was all out furious. He stormed down the hallways of Lorien, his raging feet making no noise. He had felt the moment Laurelin had made a bid for Jack.  
  
Many times over the past years he had felt the tree spirit attempt, but now Laurelin had gained strength in her fight to capture his cousin's body. Glorfindel. His silver eyes acted as a catalyst for Laurelin's desire for Telperion.  
  
With ease he pushed open the main doors to the Banquet Room. All talking ended as the authority of the Prince filled the room. Galadriel rose from her seat, her face as impassive as ever.  
  
"What is wrong, my nephew?"  
  
"The shadow of the tree grows stronger on the heart of Aldaron. I have tarried too long from her side. I am returning to Rivendell. I will shortly be departing." Talk buzzed around him in hushed whispers. Though he had lived here for many years, the elves had never gotten used to Caleb. Many had qualms with his silence, and even more with the way he 'announced' his actions to Galadriel as if he was her superior. But they never heard the conversations that went on in silence. A whole another world existed in Lorien if one could speak mentally to another elf.  
  
"And how long shall you be staying, Caleb?" Celeborn asked, leaning forward with a saddened look. Caleb brushed Celeborn's mind affectionately and his Uncle's shoulders straightened.  
  
"As long as Aldaron needs me."  
  
"We shall arrange for you a convoy-"  
  
"No, Aunt. I will go alone."  
  
"That is foolish." Galadriel said crossly, her concern for his safety touching the borders of his mind. Caleb clamped down his shields. Galadriel visibly started.  
  
Yes Aunt, Caleb thought softly, I am serious on this.  
  
"Take at least one of our warriors." Celeborn argued, stroking his wife's clasped hands. Caleb knew his Aunt and Uncle would be upset at his leaving. In the years that had passed they had grown close, the three of them, to the point they more like mother and father then anything he'd ever really had. Feeling his heart stir slightly for his foster parents, he nodded. Galadriel's face remained placid, but Caleb could feel the weight lift off her mind.  
  
"Then take Haldir. For none other would I trust you alone with on such a long journey." Celeborn announced, coming to stand by his side. He placed his hand on Caleb's shoulder and his blue eyes shone down on the younger boy with barely hid adoration.  
  
'We shall miss you, Princeling.' Celeborn whispered playfully in his mind. Caleb almost allowed himself a snort at the nickname. That was what his Uncle steadfastly called him, long since refusing to call him anything else. Caleb bowed his head in respect.  
  
'I will miss you as well.' The thoughts came out jerky, feeling rough and scratched almost. Even after all these years of being forced to deal with the whole spectrum of emotions that came hand in hand with viewing the future, Caleb still had no idea how to deal with his own.  
  
"Will you take this bidding, Ever-Loyal Haldir?" Galadriel asked, moving down from her throne to look at the Marchwarden.  
  
"With honor, Milady." There was only the slightest pause, but it was enough for Caleb to understand Haldir's feelings on the matter. He is angry he must leave Lothlorien; his heart ever remains here.  
  
'He will soon enough understand.' Galadriel whispered in his mind. He turned to his Aunt as she took her side next to Celeborn. Caleb didn't respond. The Marchwarden's heart laid locked in his duty to his lands. Caleb foresaw a travel long and without much pleasantries. He caught Haldir's glare.  
  
Do not blame me, young Marchwarden. Your destiny is to accompany me to Rivendell. And there... there, we shall see.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Glorfindel watched in high amusement as Elrond stared blankly at the two ghosts before him. In his mind, Glorfindel could die a happy man. He had been able to witness his beloved friend's face as he explained the situation, to which Elrond promptly supplied: "Have you gone daft, Ereinion? Turgon had no sons." To which, to Glorfindel's delight, Ril had sarcastically replied: "Hello, nephew."  
  
Now Elrond leaned against the balcony, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Such strange times are these. Ghost Uncles, Rising Shadows and God- Messengers who are possed." Glorfindel's attention snapped up immediately, his silver eyes flashing darkly.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Something drove Jack over the edge. She was down there destroying my hallway, including the entire set of fifteen swan chairs that Cidran gave Celebrian and I for our wedding, screaming loudly about something being in her head."  
  
"Before she fled with Aragorn, I found her near the mural of the great trees. She seemed to me almost dead." Glorfindel said darkly, his brows knitting as he ran the facts by in his mind.  
  
The same look in her eye when she went battle mad she gets when she kisses me.  
  
He felt Elrond's eyebrows go up at that thought. He ignored it and carried on.  
  
As if she isn't herself. Both times she has mentioned my silver eyes.  
  
Glorfindel closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Where was the common connection? Where?  
  
'Silver eyes....'  
  
He stood and started pacing.  
  
When she gets that strange look she's always looking at my eyes, and then she kisses me. Or runs away. It's almost as if those golden eyes weren't Jack's; as if they were in her face but not Jack's. Thoughts were forming all at once, starting before the other had finished, and memories of Jack swamped his mind as he searched for clues.  
  
'Choose, traveler.'  
  
'Silver eyes...'  
  
She wouldn't look me in the eyes. She wouldn't look me in the eyes because they were silver. Why? What's Jack hiding in the depths of her being?  
  
'Calm down, silver eyes.'  
  
That voice. So much like Jack's, but not. It's deeper, older.  
  
'I found her near the mural of the great trees.'  
  
'Choose, traveler.'  
  
'I...she's in my mind. I can't...'  
  
'Is it one of the Valar?'  
  
By the mural...I found her by the mural of the trees.  
  
'No. At least I don't think so.'  
  
'Silver eyes...'  
  
'Calm down, silver eyes'  
  
'-in my mind-'  
  
'Why won't you look me in the eye?'  
  
'-something being in her head.'  
  
'I found her near the mural.'  
  
'Silver eyes...'  
  
'Choose, traveler.'  
  
And then Glorfindel came to an abrupt stop, his eyes widening as everything connected. Deep inside himself, a voice spoke to him that was clearly not his own.  
  
'You know.' It stated that simply and then it was gone.  
  
"Eru." Glorfindel breathed, his eyes wide with his discovery.  
  
"What is it, Ereinion?" Elrond pressed, his mind probing Glorfindel for information.  
  
"Don't you see? It's so simple. How could I have missed it? I should have understood the moment I found her by the mural. What was I thinking? How could I have missed something so-"  
  
"Ereinion!" Elrond shouted. Glorfindel stopped babbling. "What is going on? What have you realized?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
The quotes are from various parts of the story, A Girl and Aldaron. Hope you liked it. Be sure to read and review! 


	7. Falling Into Traps

Review = happiness. O  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It was silent, as it always was. But he was patient. He could wait. He was gathering his power, little by little, trying to force it to come to him once again. Erebus wouldn't know. Not if he was careful enough. He was careful not to move, not to open his eyes or lick his lips. He wouldn't allow himself any movement that would alert Erebus of what he was doing. Soon. Soon he would see his son for the first time. Soon the starlight would find his eyes again.  
  
Yes. Erebus won't know. The dark lord is too busy searching for the ring that has been found.  
  
Soon I will be freed. Soon.  
  
Soon, Caleb.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ril stood silent, his eyes watching Glorfindel with an ageless wisdom. Glorfindel's eyes rested on him, silver eyes locking with cream ones.  
  
"You knew." His voice was aghast. "You knew what was happening then and you know what is happening now. Don't you?" Ril didn't move. "Cousin, you must speak of what you know."  
  
"Do you not know already?" Ril asked softly, crossing his arms as he examined the elf lord.  
  
"I know what I think. Only you know what is going on."  
  
"Nay, Gil-Galad. It is not only I who know. The Valar know as do the half- elf."  
  
"You mean Caleb?" Ril only shrugged slightly. Apparently Elrond couldn't take much of being ignored because he suddenly jumped up and whipped Glorfindel around to face him.  
  
"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"It is not my place to tell." Ril announced.  
  
"That's all good and well, but he can." Elrond announced determinedly, staring at Glorfindel. Glorfindel sighed and crossed his arms.  
  
"How can I explain it? I believe....I do not know for sure, but...I believe that a tree of light is trying to take over Jack's body." The usual cool demeanor which Elrond conducted himself with disappeared.  
  
"What?" His voice was strained and wispy. "That is not possible."  
  
"Not impossible. There are very few things impossible in the world." Ril announced his eyes locked on the stars above. For a moment the two elves stared at the Maane.  
  
"The fact that you know more then me is growing increasing annoying." Glorfindel growled, leaning against the railing. "Jack told me she felt like there was something inside her, not one of the Valar. And whatever this thing was, it was hurting her. I have been with her when she goes into these....periods when she acts- not like herself. Something feels off, almost as if her essence has been replaced. Each time she remarks about my eyes, which bear the same color of Telperion. That is why I think Laurelin is inside Jack. But why? Why is a tree trying to take over a human's body? I don't understand it."  
  
"If what you suspect is true....do you think that is what has given her extended life?"  
  
"Perhaps. I hadn't thought of that." Glorfindel reasoned darkly. The thought of Jack dying bothered him greatly. He had been closer-years closer- to other humans and still the idea of their deaths did not bother him as the idea of Jack's did. The more he thought of gray scarring the raven hair of Jack the more uncomfortable he grew.  
  
"I think the obvious way to achieve some answers is through Jack. She may have some idea of what's going on." Elrond announced, interrupting the elf's brooding thoughts. Glorfindel kicked off the railing and straightened himself.  
  
"Yes, and perhaps," silver eyes shot his cousin a glare, "she will be willing to share."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragil watched his nephew and cousin leave.  
  
"They mad at us, brother?" He asked as he floated up to Ril.  
  
"No, Aragil." Ril ruffled the younger brother's hair, smiling as Aragil purred slightly. "They are simply pouting."  
  
"But I thought grown-ups aren't suppose to pout." Ril's face broke out into a rare smile.  
  
"They aren't."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Haldir steamed on his horse. His gray eyes glared into the back of Caleb. As was his way, the elven Prince was clad in a dark purple cloak, so dark it was almost black, and Haldir had spent the last half-hour glaring at it. In the sixty-five years that had passed Haldir had more or less accepted Caleb as Prince, and would serve him just as loyally as he served the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods. But to make him leave his post at such a crucial time? It was unforgivable.  
  
Haldir had no doubt that his men could handle it without him, he had been the one to train them, after all, but it still upset him greatly to be forced to leave it. He had kept his distance from Caleb, for the main reason that something about the boy made him feel like he had snot on his shirt. It was a rare thing that Haldir felt humble to another being, or at least humble to a being he didn't feel was quite deserving of his humility.  
  
Another problem was one Haldir had found early in the first ten years. The marchwarden found it hard to look away from the youth. Every where Caleb went, every time he entered the room, every time he walked the Wood's borders Haldir's eyes would follow him, evaluating every step, wondering what the thoughts were behind each one.  
  
It didn't hurt that the Prince was blindingly beautiful. Even for an elf his distinct beauty was rare. All in all it made Haldir nervous, very nervous. And if there was one thing he hated, it was feeling unsure of himself. So here he was, trapped as an escort to the newly found son of Finrod. Truth be told, since his Lord and Lady declined the kingship, Caleb was the King of all Elves in Middle-earth; if he choose to invoke that title it most likely would be given.  
  
Gripping his reins tighter, Haldir grumbled to himself. He wasn't going to enjoy this at all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Caleb sighed to himself as he felt the heated gaze of the Marchwarden burning into his back. That man, Caleb thought as he readjusted himself in his saddle, is a very unhappy camper. Rivendell was still at least a week's ride away, even holding the quick pace that they were.  
  
A week full of the company of Haldir. Joyous. The elf made him nervous, very nervous. No matter where Caleb went he felt the piercing grey eyes of the Marchwarden following him. He shook his head, running a hand through his raven hair. He had kept it short, much to the objection of his Aunt. Suddenly Caleb stilled, his eyes widening as a thought overrode his senses. It assaulted him from all angels and filled him to the depths of his very being.  
  
'Soon, Caleb.'  
  
That kind of sense penetration was too much for the vision exhausted half- elf to handle. Without a sound he collapsed from his saddle.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Haldir let out a cry as Caleb hit the bush. Leaping off his horse he was at the fallen Prince's side in an instant. With a grunt Haldir pulled the half- elf from the bushes and laid him out before him. Gently running his hands down the Prince's body, he sighed when he found no wounds. Sensing no danger, he replaced his bow on his horse's saddle and returned to the downed boy.  
  
Haldir stared down at the sleeping lad. Once again, he was staring down onto the unguarded face of Caleb Felagund. His eyes wondered over the face, wondering for the millionth time what secrets of the future the boy held. Shaking himself of the thought, he reached down and lifted the boy up. Caleb would just have to ride with him.  
  
He climbed up behind the Prince, allowing Caleb's body to rest against his chest and nudged his horse forward. He barely had to nod at Caleb's mount to get it to follow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"-no idea what I'm going to do now." I finished darkly. Rinvil nodded and leaned back. I had just ended a long rant about how powerful Goldy was becoming, and of the dream I couldn't remember.  
  
"Well," Rinvil drew his dagger out and fiddled with it. "we have a problem."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." I agreed dryly. Rinvil ignored me. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Actually, I have one."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Maybe I can go in, like what you did to me earlier, and see if I can view the dream." I frowned, that could be seriously dangerous. What if she somehow attacked him?  
  
'I'm willing to take that risk.' I sighed.  
  
'Rinvil, how many times I have told you not to read my mind?'  
  
'3,456.'  
  
I rolled my eyes. 'You do not have an exact count.'  
  
'Yes, I do.' I sat in silence, reaching out to see if he was lying. After a moment I shook my head.  
  
'You have way too much time on your hands.'  
  
'I know. So will you let me try? That dream could hold information we could use against her. Anyway, something happened in that dream, that's why she's covering it up by erasing it. Right?'  
  
'Yeah,' I leaned back against the bedpost, 'you're probably right. But I'd feel safer if we had Josh with us.'  
  
'Fair enough. I'll call.' Half a second had passed before Rinvil groaned and opened his eyes. 'He's with Arwen. You don't know what kind of thoughts I heard.' He shuddered for effect.  
  
'If he's with Arwen then let's just leave him alone. Did he sense you?'  
  
'Naw. But we need to do this, Jack.' Rinvil's mental voice was underlined with seriousness.  
  
'I know, I know. Any ideas on how to do this?'  
  
'I have some idea.' I eyed him wearily. Normally when Rinvil said he had 'some idea', it meant either he did know a bit or else he was planning on bullshitting his way through it. 'Close your eyes and calm your mind. Keep the link open and clear.'  
  
'You make me brain dead and I kill you.' I announced as I closed my eyes. Rinvil snorted before reprimanding me.  
  
'Concentrate.'  
  
'I am, I am.' Rinvil's presence filled my mind. I felt him gently part my thoughts, slipping through the different levels of my mind. This has got to be the weirdest feeling ever. It felt like Rinvil was swimming through my mind, parting thoughts like water as he went deeper. I shifted uncomfortably. None of us had ever been so far into another person's mind, even if we were bonded together. I winced as Rinvil reached down deeper, pulling the memory of the dream to the surface.  
  
'I am never doing this again.' I thought darkly when nausea erupted. It intensified as Rinvil pulled at the memory, trying to free it from the golden goo-like substance that held it down. My guess was that the goo was what was keeping me from remembering.  
  
But come on? Who has goo in their heads? Someone tell me that's a metaphorical image. Fucking Valar. Make me even more abnormal, why don't you? There was a dull pain and a triumphant cry from Rinvil.  
  
'Got it!' I closed my eyes, wincing as the pain became sharper and more defined. 'Just think about it and it should open for you, too-Jack?'  
  
"Ow." I managed out loud. "Something's wrong." The pain grew stronger, radiating outwards like waves. It combined with the nausea to create a very uncomfortable effect.  
  
"Jack?" Rinvil's firm hands gripped my shoulders as I swayed on the bed. This might not have been the best idea. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with the sensation of Goldy. Her giggle echoed in my ears.  
  
'Gotcha.'  
  
Then a golden flash overwhelmed my senses.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Family trees so far according to me-Draw it if you want it to be actually clear. You'll find most every main character is related to each other.  
  
We're going to follow the line of Finwe through his second wife, Indis. They had two twin sons, Fingolfin and Finarfin.  
  
Fingolfin-He is the elder twin; it is unknown whom he married. He had two sons, Fingon and Turgon. And one daughter, Aredhel. Who Fingon married is unknown, but he is the father of Gil-galad Ereinion (Glorfindel). Turgon married Elenwe (who dies) and through her has a daughter, Indril. He has a lover (N/A) and has Ril and Aragil. Aredhel married Eol and had Maeglin. So Gil-galad, Ril, Aragil and Maeglin are cousins. Everyone save Gil-galad (remember Ril and Aragil are Maane) are dead on Fingolfin's side. Celebrian and Caleb are Gil-galad's second cousins and Galadriel is his second Aunt.  
  
Finarfin-Is the younger twin. He marries Earwen and has five children. Two of which are alive in my story. Finrod Felagund, Orodreth, Angrod, Aegnor, and Galadriel. Finrod is lover to Shirley, which brings Caleb into the world, making him Galadriel's niece, Celebrian his cousin and Gil-galad his second Cousin. It is unknown who Orodreth marries, but he as a daughter named Finduilas who perishes before she can have children. Angrod and Aegnor unwed. Galadriel marries Celeborn and they have Celebrian. Celebrian marries Elrond and gives birth to Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. After being captured by orcs and tortured, Celebrian flees into the West, so she never meets Caleb.  
  
Elrond's twin brother is Elros, who started the line of Númenor Kings. Of which Aragorn is descended from. Arwen marries Aragorn and boom, most people are somehow related in this story.  
  
I'll give you all a big plot clue. If ya wanna guess, scroll down. Don't read if you don't want to know.  
  
Rinvil belongs somewhere on the tree of Finwe. Oh Plot twists!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Review please! 


	8. Little Aldaron

Alright! I've invented the Jack Aldaron Drinking Game! Every time you see a typo, missing word and/or grammar mistake, slug um down. 

Please forgive the lateness of this post, I'll be better I swear.

------------------------------

The first thing that greeted my eyes was a tree, its branches interwoven with the ceiling, almost as if it was holding it up. Torches lit the room and its walls were decorated with animal skin, horns and other tools of hunting. A bearskin covered my own naked body and as I stood, I wrapped it protectively around myself.

"Welcome, Jack Aldaron, Daughter of Orome." I turned to glare at the handmaiden.

"I am not Orome's kid." What was going on? Where am I? I wasn't asleep...the last thing I remember was Rinvil searching through my mind and-

"But you are his adopted daughter. You bear his surname, do you not?"

"That means nothing." I growled, shoving the bear fur up to further cover myself.

"Here, Lady Aldaron, clothes from the master." I held up a green tunic and brown pants. "Green and brown are the colors of our lord." I had only just finished when Orome entered and the maid scurried out.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Calm, Jack. Please, sit." He gestured to the bed.

"Fuck being calm!" My hand flew to a knife mounted on the wall. Before my hand even grazed the handle Orome had my hands gripped firmly between his own.

"Laurelin has taken your body." I stared at him, blinking as I remembered the all-consuming golden light. I pulled away with an enraged shout.

"This is your fault!" I threw something at his head (later I realized it was a book from the bedside table), but it changed directions halfway through the air and smashed into the floor.

"No, it is not!" Orome shouted back, his voice level matching mine. "It was not me who sent you the Choosing Dream, where Laurelin took root. I know not who sent it, but I claimed you to try and help you!"

"Help me? Help me? You made me your servant! Your posterchild!"

"I made you a warrior! I gave you a purpose; I gave you immortality! I made you the greatest hunter Middle-earth has ever known save myself! I trained you! I adopted you! I placed my name over you and I have given you a home to come to after this has all ended.

"You made me a freak!" I answered back, my fury building up again. "The human that lives 'til she's killed like an elf, with golden eyes and a knack for hunting the beasts of evil!" Orome crossed his arms angrily.

"I made you strong. Tell me you dislike what you have become and I shall leave and revert you to how you once were. Tell me you wish to be frail again, weak and untrained, mortal." I crossed my arms angrily. "Look in the mirror, Jack."

I turned and was stunned by what I saw. The likeness between our stances and physical features where rather pronounced as we stood together. The same raven hair adorned his head that grew from mine, and if not for the eyes, I would look a younger, feminine version of the god.

"Over the years, instead of aging you have grown more like me. Slowly, so none would notice, but you have. It was destiny for you to come into my hands, just like it is destiny now that has you standing here before me." My hands fell limp at my side and I bowed my head in defeat. "This is what it means to be adopted by one of the Valar."

"You didn't tell me that you 'adopted' me." I said darkly. Is that what they're calling it nowadays? Orome looked up in surprise.

"Surely you assumed that from your surname."

"No. No, I didn't. I assumed I was property." Orome looked uncomfortable.

"I have grown very found of you, Jack. You are like myself, even before I adopted you. I view you as my own child. I may have been...aloof, but I did not mean for it to be cruel. It was just that I was so caught up in achieving my goal."

"And what is your goal, Orome?" I felt tired, extremely so. Tired of Laurelin, tired of mysteries. His words caught me off guard.

"To save you and Glorfindel from the trees."

"Glorfindel? There is one in Glorfindel?" My voice sounded strange and strained, even to myself. The thought of Glorfindel having to go through what I did made me feel sick.

"Telperion lays asleep in him. Though he is in lesser danger then you, for Telperion is the elder of the two, and harder to awaken. I woke Laurelin in you, with the designs of taking her from your body, to tear her from your body and preventing this pain. But she tricked me. She entwined herself like roots through your body. To remove her forcefully would destroy you."

A bitter taste filled my mouth and despite my effort frustrated tears wielded up in my eyes.

"So I am stuck with her forever." An eternity of fighting and losing to her. "Thanks oh so much for the immortally. At least I can still die by blade." Orome shot me a worried look.

"Do not speak of such things. Besides, you have too much pride to kill yourself.." I crossed my arms again.

"So what is to happen to me?"

"I am going to send you back to your body."

"Then what? Spend all eternity fighting for the right to use my own body?"

"Jack-"

"No! What will happen to me, Orome, if she gains control for good? Will I come here with you? Live here with you like I am now?"

"No, Jack." Orome's face went dark. "You will not come to stay with me. You'll be locked away in your own mind. You will not hear, you will not feel, you will not see. You will not thirst for water or crave for food. You will not be able to move or speak. You will feel restrained-bound tightly. Forever awake and capable of thought in the darkness that is hidden within your mind. You'll spend until the Second Music of the Ainur there, maybe even longer."

Not be able to move? Not be able to feel? To spend all eternity awake like that? My anger mixed with the cold fear that was slowly twisting itself into a knot and I couldn't restrain it any more. I lashed out at the only thing really available: myself. My fingernails clawed my skin as I tore my arms from their crossed position.

"I hate her! I hate her!" I tore at my hair until Orome's hands stopped me. Tears of hopelessness fell down my cheeks. No matter what I did I was doomed to that fate. Was this my long awaited punishment for killing my father? Was that going to be my hell? Unless I killed myself, that was exactly my fate. And the damn bastard was right; I couldn't bring myself to do that.

"Jack. Jack, sit down. You're hysterical." Orome hands rubbed my arms, guiding me to the bed. He sat me down and kneeled in front of me. Calmness started to wash over me.

"No!" I pulled away. "Don't do that!" But his hands found mine and the calmness forced the panic and anger away. Even so, the tears did not stop. I brushed them away, but I could not make them stop.

"Hush now, Jack." Orome whispered, wiping tears from my cheeks. "There is still hope. While you still live, there is always hope. Will you listen?" I nodded. "When you return to your body, take Rinvil, but not Aragon, he has his own role to fulfill. Take Glorfindel. Tomorrow at the council meeting you shall be reunited with Caleb and Haldir. They too you must bring. There are three more companions you must find, and they will all be present at the council. You will find them all there. Once the council is over, ride long and hard to reach the new village of Dale. You will know what to do from there."

"And this will save Glorfindel and I?" The tears had finally stopped, thank god. I felt like an idiot, shedding buckets as I was told my assignment.

"I hope so."

"How will I know what to do at Dale? How will I recognize the rest of my crew?" My mind was working overdrive trying to connect names with faces of the men that would be at the council.

"You will know. Now," Orome leaned forward and kissed my forehead lightly. "Eru bless little Aldaron."

-----------------------

Glorfindel stood in his private garden, watching as Jack-no Laurelin-dance. She turned Jack's hair to gold and it now fell past her waist. She danced merrily, singing in a language he knew not and taking sips from a loosely clasped wine goblet. The stolen golden dress glimmered in the evening sun, mixing with the already faint glow she had about her.

Taking a breath, Glorfindel moved forward. He had come here, alone, somehow knowing she'd be here. He wouldn't wonder just yet how he knew.

"Release her." Glorfindel demanded darkly. He knew he should treat her with respect, but all he cared about at the moment was returning the body to its owner.

"Ah, Glorfindel!" She swung her arms around his neck. "Give your wife a kiss!"

"You are not my wife." He answered as he shrugged her off. She chuckled.

"Ah, Silver eyes, you once were! Or at least," She pressed her hand against his stomach. "A part of you was." Her hand slid lower, her fingertips slipping beneath his belt line. Silver eyes narrowed and Laurelin flinched as Glorfindel's iron grip locked around her wrist.

"Don't do that."

"Oh, come now." She cooed, her fingertips wiggling. His grip tightened. "I know you want her. I'm not a dolt like her. I see how you look at her. I know what you want."

"I don't know what you are talking about." And to Glorfindel he didn't, until the images came. Silver eyes widened as Laurelin giggled. Jack was suddenly beneath him, her arms around his neck. She groaned, her body shuddering around him.

"Stop it." His grip tightened again and the images fled. Out of fear of damaging Jack, he loosened his grip and Laurelin leaned forward.

"The quickened breath, sweaty palms-"

"Be silent."

"You'd like to have her wouldn't you? I can smell the lust about you. Don't you want to see what hours of workouts have toned her body? Come on." Her lips brushed his chin. "Now's your chance."

"Stop it." Glorfindel's growl was harsh and his hands flew to her shoulders, shaking her violently. Laurelin only laughed and reached up to a clasp on her shoulder. The dress fell around her. Glorfindel looked away; he refused to view Jack's body without her permission. What bothered him was how tempting it had suddenly become to look.

"Come on out, Telperion." She whispered, pressing her naked chest against his chest. "Come and greet your wife!" Glorfindel felt a stirring deep inside of him, almost like a slight stretch. Angered and slightly afraid, he pressed his fingers into her shoulder.

"Owww! Glory stop!" Startled he lifted her face.

"Jack?"

"Why the fuck am I naked? When did my hair get that freaking long?" Glorfindel felt relief pass over him. Jack's hair was once again black. He pulled his cloak out and wrapped it around her naked form, still doing his best to look solely at her face and neck.

"You've returned." He said softly as he finished.

"So it would seem. Glorfindel, I have to-"

"Shh, Jack." He pulled her against him and ignored as her body stiffened in surprise. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you needed to know. You weren't involved in it and I kinda like keeping it that way." Irritation rose in Glorfindel's chest.

"You should have told us anyway. Maybe we could have helped."

"Can you?" Jack demanded, pulling away to look up at him. He sighed.

"No."

"But you're probably right. You have a nasty tendency of doing that." She announced, readjusting the cloak so nothing showed. "But it doesn't matter anymore." Her voice filled with bitterness. "Because you're involved. Yeah, you're in the center of it, just like me. You see, there's one in you too."

--------------------------

The description of Orome's home and colors are strait from the first volume of Lost Tales.

Choosing Dream- The dream where Jack chose her tree (Laurelin).

Second Music of the Ainur- The world was formed as the race (same kind as the Valar) played the music written by Eru. When the second music arrives, the sons and daughters of men will go and help play in the music.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter: Jack tells Glory of Telperion; we see what happened to Michael and Bilbo makes an appearance! Plus Elladan! Yay! Gotta love that kid.


	9. Alex's Present

Sorry its taking me so long to update, schools a big bitch right now. Happy Post Halloween everyone!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Damn't! I can't believe it! That was my best Dark Maane! Killed off by that stupid brat! Damn't it Erebus! That isn't fair!" Aya growled as she paced her bedroom. Erebus just laughed, shaking his head, and pulled her in his arms.  
  
"Be calm love, sometimes the best way to win is to step back. Don't worry yourself, we have plenty of time." Aya looked up at her husband adoringly. A devilish grin took his face. "And then you'll be the Queen of all Middle- Earth, sitting by my side." Pale pink lips split into a smile as Aya wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She asked softly. He lifted her and dropped her on the bed.  
  
"Why don't you show me?"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
With a jerk that almost tossed him from the horse, Caleb came to.  
  
"What?" He blinked, looking around in confusion. His head hurt, white spots danced on the edge of his vision.  
  
"Good evening, my lord." Haldir said from behind him. Why was he on Haldir's horse?  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was hoping you would tell me. You just fell from your horse." Caleb strained to recall the scene.  
  
"There was a voice...I can't remember quite what it said." He leaned back, then stopped when he realized that it was Haldir behind him. He leaned forward, resting his head on the horse's neck. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. He repeated this until his breathing was a regular pattern. He gathered his strength to himself and reached out mentally, searching his mind.  
  
He almost had it... he could almost grasp it-  
  
"What are you doing, my Lord?" Caleb straightened so fast that he slammed into the marchwarden.  
  
"Well, I was about to find out what the hell happened, but now it's gone." He said irritably. Haldir growled.  
  
"Forgive me my Lord, but how was I supposed to know what you were doing?"  
  
"Never mind." Caleb brought his fingers to his lips and whistled. His horse trotted closer and neighed loudly. "No, not dead." Caleb said to him, as if answering a question. Shifting he easily transferred himself to his own horse. He heard Haldir sigh quietly. Caleb looked at the silent marchwarden. "Why do you not like me?"  
  
"It is not my place to say, my Lord."  
  
"I give you leave to." Haldir eyed him wearily.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Haldir shook his head. This was the most conversation they'd all trip, and the only thing Caleb wanted him to do is tell him why he didn't like him?  
  
"Can you not read minds?"  
  
"I prefer to stay of the minds of others, to respect their privacy. Haldir, if I went in your mind, I would see all that was there, not just what you wished to say. A frightening idea, no?" Haldir's calm mask didn't alter even though he agreed with Caleb. He didn't mind the Lady knowing, but the thought of Caleb seeing all his thoughts made him uneasy. So he cleared his throat and did something he had never done before. He spoke badly of his current Commander.  
  
"Because I think you're an arrogant child with a big stick, so to speak, and you flaunt it everywhere. You're nothing like the lady, you don't hold your power with grace. You're moody, rude and I do not know if I should blame that on your personality or your human raising. You strolled into the Golden Woods and upset everything, and there hasn't been peace since. I have no respect for you." Caleb chuckled softly. Was that all he was going to do? Laugh? He had disrespected Caleb severely. At least, in Haldir's way, he had.  
  
"No peace for the Wood or for you?" Haldir's left hand flexed in annoyance. "No, I am nothing like my Aunt. She is my elder and she sees not what I do." Haldir shoot him a glare. Dare he insult the Lady's power? "And I'm sorry if I don' t want to be social with the elves of Lothlorien."  
  
"You don't have to be social, just treat them like they're not dirt on your boots." Irritated, Caleb ran a hand through his short hair. His beautiful face grew dark.  
  
"You try seeing what I see and be in a good mood for someone."  
  
"What is it that you see? How far forward do you see?" Haldir asked, still watching the Prince.  
  
The voice Caleb answered with was hollow, "I see the end."  
  
Haldir decided not to ask anymore questions.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The blade sliced through the air as Alex twisted and kicked. The goblin screamed as his arm fell to the ground. Alex's feet hit the wall and he kicked off, his hands forward to throw himself into a roll the moment he hit the ground. He rolled and sliced hard. The goblin screamed as it fell to its knees, armless and bleeding from a stomach gash. Alex stood above him, a grin on his face. The goblin quivered as he stood over him, blade pressed against his throat.  
  
"Who's your master?"  
  
"You, my Lord!" It squealed.  
  
"Who is your leader?"  
  
"Sauron, my Lord!" Alex grinned, his lip curling in a snarl.  
  
"Be sure to tell the ones on the other side that." And then he turned away. "Don't you help him, you pitiful shits!" The goblins that were rushing to their comrade's side halted. "Don't you kill him either. Let him bleed." They nodded. Alex pulled one of them over and wiped his blade off on their back. A chuckling filled the room. The goblins fell to their knees as Sauron entered.  
  
"Well, well, my little general." The dark Lord's blue eyes danced in amusement. "You've grown up quite fine." Alex grinned and took Sauron's hand, kissing it.  
  
"It is all because of you, my Lord." Sauron petted Alex's head.  
  
"Come, my general. I wish to show you something."  
  
"As you wish, my master." Alex answered as he bowed low. He walked to the left of his master, trailing slightly behind in respect. The dark doors of Barad-dûr opened for Sauron passed through them. Dark grey light filled the hall as the final door opened. Sauron stopped before the door.  
  
"Go look over the balcony. I have a present for you." Bowing, Alex stepped out into the light. A woman leaned against the railing, black hair flying free in the wind, looking out over the training grounds. She turned around and spread her arms out on the railing, a seductive grin passing over her face.  
  
"My Lord?" Alex questioned.  
  
"Her name is Gul. She's an Easterling."  
  
"She is named 'wraith'?"  
  
"I named her that, for she is one of the shadows now. I had Aya search the Easterling's encampments for a suitable one. She is healthy, fairly beautiful and young, only sixteen or so, and she's all yours."  
  
Gul shivered slightly at the smile that spread across the General's face.  
  
"Thank you, Master. I'll make well use of it, I promise." Laughing, Sauron retreated into the darkness.  
  
"I know you will."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Elladan walked silently through the halls. Caleb was coming, and he finally would have someone to talk to about his conversations.  
  
For as long as he could remember, Elladan had been able to speak to the Valar. Not all, just Manwe, Lord of the Winds and of all Middle-earth. He had long followed Manwe's will from the start, and it separated him from everyone else he had ever met. When he met Caleb, he had been overjoyed. Of course, he recognized who the boy was, his own cousin and a servant of Eru. They had fled the day they met, and enjoyed each other's company. It was a first for them both, meeting someone else who had similar weights placed on them.  
  
And Elladan missed him greatly.  
  
When Caleb arrived, he had much to discuss with him of Jack and Glorfindel, the counsel meeting and of the trees. He could sense their presence getting stronger. Things where finally being set in motion. He rounded the corner and stopped. The laughter of the old filled his ears. He smiled slightly as he saw Michael and Bilbo.  
  
Bilbo had come to them only recently. They had watched the Hobbit age as the ring left him. It was disturbing and sad, since he was greatly loved by all of Elrond's house, and to the children more then any other. But Bilbo was happy with his new age-and his new home. He said that Rivendell drove the shadows of the ring away from his heart, and that his age promised that he need not deal with the pain of being tainted forever. As an elf, Elladan found this hard to understand.  
  
Michael had come to them with Jack. Rivendell's longevity had pressed itself upon him, and by some role of fate, Michael still lived at age one hundred and twenty nine. Unbelievably old for a human that was not of the Dunedain. It was well that he lived so long, for the elves had grown horribly found of him. His friendly demeanor and dry humor had won him many friends almost by the first week; and his stories of his world, which he told only to Glorfindel, Elrond and Elladan, along with his insight on why Jack did some of what she did, was greatly appreciated.  
  
Elladan also knew Michael knew the fate of this world, which was why he had sought him out today.  
  
"Elladan! Perfect timing for tea! Come! Come sit down!" Bilbo greeted him, his face lightening up. "If you say no I will be horribly angry with you." Elladan laughed.  
  
"Alright, my dear friend. I will drink with you."  
  
"Good, good, good! I will go get the tea." Bilbo stood, leaning heavily on his walking stick.  
  
"Here, my friend, allow me to get it." Elladan started to get up. Bilbo smacked him with his stick.  
  
"Nonsense! I am not so old that I cannot walk down to the kitchen and order myself some tea. And don't you tell me otherwise! I get enough lectures about my age from your father!" The Hobbit grumbled as he hobbled down the hallway.  
  
"As you wish, Bilbo. At least get a servant to carry it up." Bilbo waved him off.  
  
"Hello, Elladan." Michael greeted.  
  
"Hello, Michael. How are you?"  
  
"Elladan, enough with formalities. You've come here to ask me if I'm going to interfere tomorrow at the meeting." Elladan nodded, smiling at the man's bluntness.  
  
"Indeed, that is why I am here."  
  
"Then don't worry. It's not my place to tell. I won't tell a soul what I know, not even your father." Elladan nodded. He believed that Michael felt this way but he was still relieved to hear it in words. "Now," Michael scooted the chessboard towards Elladan. "How about a game?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
"What?" Glorfindel asked, silver eyes flashing.  
  
"Remember that dream we were sent? With the trees? Where we had to choose which tree we wanted? When we choose the tree, it was-I don't know, what did Orome say?- implanted in us."  
  
"No. I would have known. It's been years since I had that dream. I would felt something by now...." His voice faded off as his eyes widened. He knows. I thought sadly. He knows I'm telling the truth. I sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Glorfindel." He only nodded and sat down heavily. I squatted in front of him, holding the cloak closed.  
  
"What will happen? Will Telperion try to take me over like Laurelin is to you?" His voice was heavy-and oddly-tired. I could almost hear his thought, 'I'm too old for this.'  
  
"I don't know. But if he does, you have to fight him. Bad things happen, Glorfindel, if you give in." He nodded, his silver eyes watching my downcast face. How can he be so calm about this? I was freaking out when I found out!  
  
"What does it feel like, when they take over?" I got on my knees, fiddling with a blade of grass.  
  
"Scary. Your body just...moves to their will. Whatever they want to do, they can do it, through you." Like the kisses. Glorfindel nodded, resting his forehead on his fist. There was no trace of fear on his face, just exhaustion. I marveled at him. How the hell can he not be scared? Sensing my eyes he looked up. I quickly turned back to the grass.  
  
"Is there a way to fight them?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It's only happened twice to me. Galen's light broke the control the first time, and then I thought of the spider in Galadriel's well the second time. A wiry grin spread over Glorfindel's face.  
  
"The baby Ungoliant. Very clever, Jack. I'm impressed, I didn't think you were that bright." How could he be making jokes at a time like this? "There is more?" I laughed dryly.  
  
"Of course there is more. Think we'd get off that easy? Naw, no way. Do you- " The bitterness left my voice, "Do you want to know what happens, if you fail to get back control?" Glorfindel nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly in thought, still focused in full on my face. "If we can't regain control, we get stuck in this limbo, forever. It's all black, like you can't see, or hear or speak. We just sort of exist there, able to think but that's the only thing we'd be able to do, 'till like the end of the world or something." My voice was shaking by the end of it.  
  
"I can not think of a more horrible fate." He said softly. I snorted in agreement.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this? I was freaking out when Orome first told me."  
  
"I guess....because I expected something like this. You and Aragorn didn't take me seriously, when I said that the blood bond makes you the tools of the Gods, or else you would not have brought Rinvil into the pack. The blood bond does not just open you to the Valar, but to fate. It makes you more open to the will of fate, which means you'll always be important to the future of this world, one way of another. Look at me. I've been fate's tool for a long time." I stared at him. More open to fate? Suddenly a thought attacked me.  
  
"Fuck! Rinvil! Where is he? I was with him when Laurelin took over!" I took towards the gate door, but Glory gripped my hand. The result was a throwing off of balance for both of us and we hit the ground with a thud. Glory held me down.  
  
"He's alright. He's with Elrond." Panic filled me.  
  
"Oh god, what did I do? I'll kill myself I swear-"  
  
'Rinvil? Rinvil can you-'  
  
"Don't try to contact him mentally. He's fine. Laurelin hit him over the head with a poker from your fireplace. Elrond is working on him. Rinvil's going to have a bad headache and trust me, mental voice hurts after head wounds."  
  
"I want go in his room."  
  
"No. Elrond wouldn't let Estel in and he won't let you. Don't try, he's frightening when he's in healer mode." I sighed in defeat. Oh, Rinvil, I'm sorry.  
  
'Josh?' I reached out slightly. I winced and started to pull away. He was with Arwen.  
  
'Jack?' Josh asked silently. 'You are back.'  
  
Yeah, I was. He should be looking for me, or waiting out side of Rinvil's room, not with Arwen-  
  
'Arwen and I are waiting outside of Rinvil's room. Will you be here soon?' Guilt filled me for my earlier thoughts.  
  
'Yeah. I will.'  
  
'Good. I'm happy you're safe, Jack.'  
  
'So am I.'  
  
I sighed. Josh was growing further away from me. This was all too much, Josh's coldness towards Rinvil and I, the trees and now this damn quest. Why was Aragorn being so cold?  
  
"What makes you so sad?" I blinked and looked up at Glorfindel. Silver eyes stared down at me inquisitively. Glory laid to my side, stretched out on his side. It was amazing. Somehow, someway, this dumb elf had defused the situation. The panic and dread that had consumed me had lessened, just by being near his calmness. Glory, oddly enough, had a sense of normalcy around him. It was easier to fall back into the old Jack, the one of sixty- five years ago. Had he always had this effect on me? I couldn't remember...  
  
"How is it you always make me feel better?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow. A grin passed over his face.  
  
"I make you feel better?"  
  
"Oddly enough."  
  
"It is odd, isn't it." I rose an eyebrow in confusion. "I would have thought I would have made you feel worse, once you saw, and realized you never could be as utterly perfect as I." I shook my head.  
  
"Elrond told me a secret about you." Glorfindel looked startled.  
  
"He did, did he?"  
  
"Yes. He said you were a genetic mutation." Glory cocked his head to the side.  
  
"What is 'genetic'?" I sighed.  
  
"Never mind. Where are we anyway?"  
  
"My garden. You've been here before." The memory of the night in question rose.  
  
"Yeah, that. Man, that seems like it was centuries ago. Immortality is weird." Glorfindel chuckled.  
  
"I suppose to you it would be."  
  
"Do you think...do you think I'll go mad from it? Since man isn't suppose to live forever and all?"  
  
"I think you'll be fine, if you do what we do."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Surround yourself with those that make you happy: Your friends, family, and lovers. They take some of the weight off of immortality. It's like, they make you feel younger, almost." I nodded. I guess that made sense.  
  
"I know. I'll live here forever in Rivendell."  
  
"Not forever. One day the elves will go across the sea, to Valinor." Seeing the disturbed look on my face he quickly added, "I'm sure you'll be more then welcome to join us."  
  
"Fine then, I'll just follow you everywhere."  
  
"Oh, please don't do that. I'll end up taking my own life." I punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"You're an asshole. Do you think Elrond's done with Rinvil yet?"  
  
"I think," Glorfindel's hand reached towards the me. I blushed when I realized at some part of the conversation my right thigh had become uncovered. His fingers brushed against the skin as they pulled the cloak down over it. "That is time for you to find some clothes."  
  
--------------------------  
  
'a big stick'- Lorien slang for a lot of power. Arrogant child with a big stick- Arrogant child with a lot of power.  
  
Gul-Usualy with a upside v over the u. Means wraith.  
  
-----------------------  
  
A little bit of Jack/Glory flirtation. Next chapter: Glory learns more of the trees and we have the council meeting. 


	10. Cousin, Sage or King

Sorry it takes so long to update, schools just been a living hell lately. I'll be better during Christmas Break, I promise.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Caleb stared up at Rivendell as they rode in, his grim features broken with a soft smile as they rounded the corner. The raven haired Elladan waited for them.  
  
"Hello, Elladan."  
  
"Prince." Haldir stiffened as the title escaped Elladan's mouth.  
  
"Not yet." Caleb answered with a chuckle as he dismounted.  
  
"How was your travel, Uncle?" Elladan asked as he trotted down the stairs.  
  
"Fair, though I have much to tell you." The two gripped wrists, smiling at each other like long lost kin. The Marchwarden rose an eyebrow at the display. Since when were these two so close?  
  
"Haldir! It is good to see you again." Elladan said, gripping the golden haired man's shoulder affectionately. "How is my Grandmother?"  
  
"The Lady is well, my Lord."  
  
"Good. Come, come. My Father awaits us in the House. He sends his regrets about not being able to greet you, but he has been very busy."  
  
"We understand." Caleb assured him as he handed his horse off to a stable boy. Haldir nodded in agreement.  
  
"Are you the only two that came?"  
  
"Aye. Haldir is my protection." Elladan nodded and glanced over at the Marchwarden.  
  
A devilish grin flashed across Elladan's face. "I see." Caleb cuffed him roughly.  
  
"Nephew, don't make me hurt you."  
  
"Oh, you already have, Uncle. You already have." Elladan said in a forlorn voice.  
  
"And here I thought Elrohir was the dramatic son." Elrond said with a chuckle as he rounded the corner.  
  
"Hello, Father." Elladan greeted, going to stand by his side. "I thought you were going to be longer?"  
  
"So did I, but that Rinvil has a hard skull." The elven Lord had his robe sleeves rolled up and his hair was streaked with sweat The Lord opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by Caleb.  
  
"What happened?" Haldir bit his tongue at this disrespect. He tasted blood.  
  
"The tree took hold of Jack three days ago. Since then, Glorfindel has been monitoring her. I just finished healing Rinvil. He'll be on his feet, good as new, within the hour."  
  
"She hurt him, then?" Caleb asked darkly.  
  
"Yes, but he will be fine." Elrond restated, looking at the boy oddly.  
  
Haldir watched as a look of grim realization took the young man's face. As he narrowed his eyes, Haldir's elven ears picked up a soft mumble; it sounded almost like 'has come so far?' Caleb turned on his heel and stalked off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Haldir called as he took after him.  
  
"To find Jack."  
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
"I know where they are." Caleb growled as his pace quickened.  
  
"How can you know that?" The marchwarden asked, quickening his own step.  
  
"Shut up, Haldir." Haldir bristled. "You don't have to follow me."  
  
"Yes I do. My orders are to protect you and that means staying by your side." Why was he so angry?  
  
"I'm not angry. I just want to check on her." A full fledged growl escaped Haldir's throat.  
  
"Stay out of my mind, Caleb!" Their voices grew fainter as they turned the corner. Elladan put his hands on his hips and grinned at his father. Elrond rose an eyebrow. Elladan's grin grew.  
  
"The younger generation just keeps getting odder." The Master Healer said as he shook his head.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Rinvil looked around his quiet room. Aragorn was with Arwen to his left, and Sam, Merry and Pippin sat with Frodo. Frodo Baggins had become Rinvil's friend over the last two hours of occupying the same room. That had come about when Jack, well Laurelin, knocked him out. Elrond had brought him here so he could care for them both.  
  
It's been three days since he'd awakened to find Jack's face hovering worriedly in front of his own. Rinvil ran a hand across the bandage. It was healing quickly, for only three days and with the wound being as deep as it was.. After all he had been hit with a fire poker.  
  
But now, thanks to the wonder that was Master Healer Elrond, it was just a small white scar.  
  
The peaceful silence of the room was interrupted as shouting filled the halls outside.  
  
"-loody hell I will!" Jack's angry voice filtered through the stone walls. He exchanged grins with Aragorn.  
  
"Jack, it's only for the meeting!" Ah, he should've known. She's fighting with Glorfindel again. Rinvil grinned ruefully. Glorfindel had been assigned the task of monitoring Jack, watching her to make sure Laurelin didn't escape again and to deal with her if she did. For the past three days, he'd been like Jack's shadow. And all they had done was fight, again and again and again.  
  
'Something about that elf brings our fiery Jack back, no?' Rinvil asked silently. Aragorn nodded.  
  
'He makes her lose her worries.' Josh's thoughts grew dark. Rinvil reached out to them, brushing aside Aragorn's attempt at shutting him out. Rinvil would not allow one of his only friends to surround himself in shadow of self-doubt and fear of the future. He wrapped the young King's mind with his own, not releasing until most of the Man's sorrow had slipped away.  
  
Joshua reached out and gripped Rinvil's shoulder. It was a rare moment, when the Ranger allowed his shields to fall and his emotions to seep through.  
  
'I will be by your side, Josh.' Rinvil gripped his hand. 'No matter what happens, or what you become. I will all ways be your brother. No matter what.' Smiling Aragorn shifted his grip on Arwen's shoulders. She cooed and readjusted her head on his shoulder. The shouts grew louder as the heavy stomps of Jack's footsteps grew nearer.  
  
"I don't care if this is the greatest meeting since the last White Council, I am not going to wear a dress!" Rinvil glanced over at the Hobbits. They were all staring at the door-Merry and Pippin with curiosity, Frodo with confusion and Sam, who was nearest to the door, was looking slightly fearful.  
  
He chucked again to himself. In the short period he had known Master Gamgee, Rinvil had come to notice that he worried enough for all the Hobbits. From what he saw, Rinvil would wager the Samwise Gamgee was the caretaker of the group. Pippin's eyes grew wide as one of Jack's rather colorful responses cut through the air.  
  
"I'm going to remember that one." He whispered softly, his voice awestruck.  
  
"Me too, Pip, Me too." Merry whispered, leaning forward to catch more. Suddenly the door was thrown open and with a shout Sam threw his arm out in protection. With a gasp Jack fell over, clutching her stomach. Rinvil's mouth flashed into a grin.  
  
"I've been taken out by a Hobbit!" She shrieked painfully. Behind her Glorfindel laughed.  
  
"I told you to knock."  
  
"I told you to knock my ass." Grumbling Jack grabbed his leg and pulled. With a cry of disbelief Glorfindel hit the ground. Together the two lay in pain. By now Rinvil was almost in tears.  
  
"Someone help me up." Jack growled. Shaking his head, Aragorn stood and strolled over. He reached out. The flash of warning through the bond came seconds too late and Aragorn landed hard next to her.  
  
Rinvil glanced over at the startled Hobbits.  
  
"Frodo, this is Jack, my bond mate along with Strider." Frodo nodded as Jack pulled herself to her feet. "Jack, this is Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck,-"  
  
"Otherwise known as Merry." Merry interrupted.  
  
"-and Peregrin Took."  
  
"Otherwise known as Pippin." Pippin added.  
  
"Hobbits of the Shire." Rinvil finished. He smiled and patted Pip's head. He liked the Hobbits enormously, always had.  
  
"Ah! The Shire is a beautiful place." Jack announced as she helped Joshua and Glorfindel up.  
  
"You've been there, then?" Merry asked, his eyes lightening up. "No one we've met so far besides Rinny and Strider have been there!" Rinvil coughed heavily into his tea at the nickname.  
  
"Rinny?" She snorted. "Yeah, I've been there."  
  
"Are you one of the Rangers that keep our borders safe?" Frodo's voice sounded tired, and Rinvil knew why.  
  
"Yep." Jack's eyes glanced at the One Ring. Frodo quickly tucked it back into his shirt. "Don't worry, little one. I don't want that." She winked at the confused Hobbit. Suddenly Sam was in front of her, ringing his hands in worry.  
  
"Miss, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over!" Sam apologized, bowing repeatedly.  
  
"Calm down, Master Gamgee, everyone's allowed to be a little jumpy." She patted the relieved looking Hobbit's shoulder. "Even if ya did 'bout break my ribs." Behind her Glorfindel and Josh were whispering harshly. With a grunt, Glorfindel thrust Aragorn forward.  
  
"Jack." Aragorn approached her slowly. "Lord Glorfindel and Elrond would rather appreciate it if you would wear a dress to the Council meeting today."  
  
"I can't believe it. You yellow bellied dog. You went behind my back and corrupted my Joshua!" With a cry she clutched Aragorn to her. With a snort Glorfindel crossed his arms. Glorfindel sighed and crossed his arms.  
  
"Would that be a no, then?" She nodded fervently. "Elrond told me this wouldn't work."  
  
"You mean Elrond didn't care if I wore a dress or not?" Jack demanded, astonished.  
  
"No. I thought since it was just slightly an important meeting you'd consider it." Rinvil winced at Glorfindel's tone. It reminded him too much of his drill instruction after entering the Lothlorien Guard.  
  
"I think you should give up on that lost cause, milord." Rinvil announced. "If Lady Arwen can't do it, then I doubt you can." Grinning, Jack plopped down on the bed next to him.  
  
"You should listen to the elf." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "He's a very smart guy."  
  
"You will wear a full hooded cloak, and keep the hood pulled to shadow your face. Underneath that, the finest warrior's clothes." All heads turned to the new voice. Caleb Felagund stood before them, a fairly angry Lothlorien Marchwarden behind him.  
  
'I bet there's a story behind that one.' Rinvil announced. Josh and Jack snorted almost simultaneously.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Uncle, Haldir." Arwen said gently. Standing, she went to them, bowing and taking their cloaks. "My father is not here."  
  
"We look not for him." Caleb said darkly. He crossed the room in four steps and his gloved fingers crushed Jack's chin between his fingers. Rinvil tensed and he felt Joshua do the same. Through the bond Jack held them back.  
  
'It's fine.' She whispered. They nodded and relaxed only to tense again as a time ticked by and Jack herself began to grow nervous.  
  
"Caleb." Glorfindel warned in a low voice. Dark velvet clashed with liquid silver. Caleb looked away and took a step back.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure." He turned on his heal and turned his dark eyes onto Frodo. "You carry a rough burden, Frodo Baggins." Leaning forward till his lips were close to the Hobbits ear the heir of Finrod whispered quietly. Frodo's eyes widened and then nodded. Caleb pulled away and gripped the Hobbit's shoulder.  
  
"Hobbits, allow me to introduce myself. I am Caleb Felagund and this Haldir, Head Marchwarden of Lorien." Haldir stepped forward and bowed. Rinvil exchanged looks with Jack, frowning slightly as he traced the bruise forming from Caleb's grip.  
  
'Cousin, Sage, or King, he should be more gentle.' Rinvil announced. Silently Joshua agreed.  
  
'Oh, shut up, both of you!' Mentally Jack pushed them. Rinvil winced as his thoughts bounced back, almost as if they had been on a wave. 'Save your worrying for someone who needs it. I don't need you two protecting me.'  
  
'Like we could forget.' Rinvil said as he rolled his eyes, she ignored him. The door opened once again and Erestor stood before them. Dressed in his finest garbs, Rinvil could not help but stare in awe at the Head Advisor. Erestor frowned as he inspected them.  
  
"Now that we all know one another, perhaps you should follow Lord Elrond's example and prepare for the Council. It is after all, in less then an hour." Erestor crossed his arms. "And do try to look presentable, Jack. That means leave that ratty hat in the room."  
  
"Hey! I object to that!" Jack shouted, jumping up in defense of her hat. With a groan Glorfindel clasped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Your voice! Sometimes I swear it's like the screeching of metal on armor!" Jack bit his hand and with a howl the golden haired elf released her.  
  
"Sorry, Glory, but I had to. You smelled weird." Jack announced, wrinkling her noise in dislike.  
  
"Shut up, Jack."  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"Both of you shut up and change!" Erestor barked. The two winced, much to Rinvil's delight.  
  
------------------------------  
  
I stared at myself in the mirror. I could refuse some of the most impressive leaders in this world, but I couldn't refuse my cousin. He'd arrived at my door with a basket of clothes and all but dressed me. I grunted and pulled at my collar.  
  
"Stop pulling at it or your going to loosen it." Caleb warned from behind.  
  
"That's the point, mother." Caleb ignored the remark. I straightened the shirt. It was dark green, embroidered with lighter green patterns. The entire shirt was silk, so soft it caught on the roughness of my hands. The pants were brown, slightly rougher then the shirt, but not by much. "These clothes are too fair for me."  
  
"Nonsense. You are Orome's. You must look it." He stood and held out a green cloak so dark it was almost black.  
  
"Ah. So that's why you're playing dress up?" Caleb didn't respond. I look in the mirror again and chuckled. Of course. Green and brown. The colors of my Lord. "I see you are still not the talkative type." That earned me a glare. "Say, Caleb. Have you.....seen Alex?" That got his attention.  
  
"No. Have you?" His voice was sharp, so sharp it startled me.  
  
"No. I haven't. It's just...I always look for him, where ever we go." At his look, I continued on. "He's my brother, Caleb. He's family. More bloodwise yours then mine." Caleb clasped the cloak at my throat and turned away. "I still don't forgive myself for losing him."  
  
"You didn't lose him. He choose to leave."  
  
"Most likely didn't want to deal with me. Or maybe he went after Dell." Or maybe he didn't want to spend time with a killer.  
  
"Jack." I looked up. "Alex left because he joined the enemy. You sensed there was something different about him. Dell's probably dead. Alex isn't. We both know that. But Alex isn't on our side anymore."  
  
'You know he's right.' A soft voice whispered.  
  
"Shut it, Laurelin." I winced when I realized I'd said it out loud. Caleb locked eyes with me. Black burned into my mind.  
  
'Sleep, Laurelin.'  
  
'I'll do as I please, Princeling.' Caleb growled.  
  
'You cause trouble during this meeting and I swear to god I will come in there after you.'  
  
'You can't do that.' Laurelin taunted.  
  
'Can't I?' With that Caleb reached inside my mind. Laurelin fled deeper inside me. I shuddered and forced myself to break away.  
  
"That was not cool, Caleb." I growled, trying to still my shaking. It had felt as if someone had been trying to step inside my mind. A look of guilt flashed over his face, then was replaced by the same emotionless mask he always wore.  
  
"We don't have time for this. We must go to the meeting." I nodded, pulling the cloak up and readjusting my weapons so they were hidden underneath it.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The Council room was already full by the time Caleb and I arrived. Eyes turned to stare at us. First to Caleb and his painful brilliance, then to me. I was effectively hidden underneath the hood. Hushed conversations arose as the sight of me.  
  
'Do not worry. They just don't like the fact that you are hooded.' Caleb whispered my mind.  
  
'Then why don't I take it down?'  
  
'It is not time for you to reveal yourself yet. Promise me you shall be silent as a mouse during the meeting.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Promise me.'  
  
'I promise.'  
  
'Good. There is your seat.' He pointed towards an empty seat at Aragorn's right. I nodded and sat, watching as he made his way over to Haldir's side. Aragorn patted my shoulder. I smiled at him from under the shadow of my cloak.  
  
'Is that you, Jack? I can hardly tell.' Rinvil sent out from his place left of Josh.  
  
'I know. I do not understand why it is necessary for me to be hidden.'  
  
'Caleb has his reasons, I am sure.' Joshua said softly, his eyes turning to the young Prince. 'Though he has made many suspicious with this action.' I tried not to snort.  
  
'I've noticed.' I skimmed the room and noticed my earlier observation was wrong. Glorfindel, Elrond and Erestor had yet to come.  
  
'Where are they?' I asked Josh. Before he could answer a man stood.  
  
"Why wait for our host to arrive? Perhaps we should get to know each other, announce our names, who we represent."  
  
"I don't see why not." One of the dwarves agreed, resting his hands on his ax. "Typical of an elf to keep us waiting."  
  
"Typical of a dwarf to have no patience." Fealin said darkly, crossing his arms. Curving the conversation away from where it was heading, Gandalf stood.  
  
"I am Gandalf the Grey." He placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "This is Frodo Baggins, a Hobbit of the Shire." He sat back down and looked expectantly at the elf next to him. He shifted in his seat as the council turned their eyes to him. The moment the elf moved he caught my attention. My head cocked to the side.  
  
"I am Saelbeth, advisor to Legolas." He glanced over at me, as if sensing my gaze. I fought the urge to look away. There was no way he could tell if I was looking at him.  
  
"I am Silinde, Warrior of Mirkwood."  
  
"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." He stood and bowed. The dwarves snorted. He sat back down, but not before throwing a glare at the dwarves. We knew Legolas. We had been traveling through the dark forest when we stumbled across Legolas's hunting party. They were under attack by spiders. We had helped and ended up staying for three months. He and Aragorn had grown to be close.  
  
"I am Galdor, Councilor from the West."  
  
"I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien."  
  
"I am Caleb Felagund, Lord of Lothlorien." That grabbed everyone's attention. Elves twisted in their seats to get a better view of him. Caleb narrowed his eyes and almost at once everyone looked away. I chuckled. Cousin, you are creepy. I focused back on Saelbeth, ignoring the rest of the introductions. I had been briefed on the seating chart during the walk up anyway. Besides, if I forget a name I can just make one up. They all sound alike here anyway.  
  
He looked like a normal elf, blonde hair and grey eyes. But for some reason I was drawn to him. Perhaps he was one of the ones I am to take with me? He was from Mirkwood. I'd been to the dark wood many times; I had met Silinde and Legolas before, but I had never seen Saelbeth.  
  
He said I'd know them at the Council. Then Saelbeth must be one of mine. But how does one approach a subject such as mine with someone? Oh hey, I happen to know Orome Aldaron on a very personal level, and he says I need you to help me with my quest. So, come on, lets go climb a bunch of mountains. Jeez, I'd be surprised if he didn't shoot me.  
  
What the hell was I going to do? Rinvil's thoughts interrupted my own.  
  
'Jack, that's you.' I glanced up to find the Council waiting.  
  
"And who is that comes cloaked in shadows into the Council of Light?" Saelbeth asked, his eyes alive with suspicion.  
  
'They must not know who you are.' Caleb whispered quickly in my mind.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because!'  
  
'Alright! Keep your damn mysteries, then!' I stood, my cloak falling heavily around me.  
  
"I am Auio, Ranger of the North." Auio was the name given to me by the Rangers, when Jack Aldaron became too dangerous to wear.  
  
"You are a woman?" Saelbeth asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise.  
  
"A woman? Why should a woman attend to such matters?" Hugin, the Laketown Emissary asked. I turned my hooded face to glare at him. Once again, my fucking gender comes to backslap me. I wished, as I have a thousand times, that I had been given a male body to go along with my soul.  
  
"This woman has much to do with matters." Caleb announced, crossing his arms.  
  
"Then why does she come masked and hidden? Some elvish trick?" Fror the Dwarf demanded, thumping the end of his ax onto the stone tiles.  
  
"She comes hooded because that is my will." Elrond announced as he entered the room, Glorfindel and Erestor in toe. Fror snorted. I could just hear his thoughts 'Yep, Elvish trick.'  
  
'Is it his will?' Why would Elrond wish me hidden?  
  
'No.' Caleb answered as he sent the elven Lord a rare look of thanks. Glorfindel and Erestor took their seats, one on each side of Elrond. The dark haired Lord stayed standing though, his serious eyes sweeping the line of diplomats.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." The entire council fell silent as the Lord spoke, his eyes locking with each one of us as he went on. "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."  
  
The small Hobbit stepped forward, took a deep breath and released it. It hit the center column with a dull thud. Almost as one, the council leaned forward to gawk at it.  
  
"So it is true.....The doom of men....it is a gift." Boromir of Gondor stood, his breath quick with his thoughts. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?"  
  
'Is he nuts?' I growled through the link. 'From what I've been told, this ring can not be tamed.'  
  
'It cannot.' Rinvil agreed softly.  
  
"Long has my Father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands are kept safe." I felt Joshua twitch. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
'Josh, if he uses this your people will be doomed.' Rinvil warned quietly. Aragorn nodded swiftly.  
  
"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." I nodded in agreement with Aragorn.  
  
"And what a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir growled out. I stiffened and started rise, but Aragorn held me back. But no one was there to restrain Legolas.  
  
"That is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Boromir stared at an embarrassed Aragorn in disbelief. "You owe him your allegiance."  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Aragorn looked highly uncomfortable now.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" I just wanted to shout at Legolas to shut up. I could feel the tumble of emotions coming through the link.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas." Joshua insisted. The elf obeyed, still glaring death at the man.  
  
"Gondor has no King; Gondor needs no King." Boromir muttered as he returned to his seat. I tried to bite my tongue but I was speaking before I could stop myself.  
  
"Whether he is a King or a Ranger, it does not matter. His words are true. The ring will turn on you, just like it has on all men, and destroy you and your country."  
  
'Jack! You promised!'  
  
'Sorry, cousin.'  
  
"Auio is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said, his eyes piercing at me. I had the oddest feeling that the cloak was not hiding me from his eyes. I had yet the pleasure of meeting the Wizard.  
  
"You have only one choice." All eyes returned to Elrond. "The Ring must be destroyed." Boromir groaned in his seat.  
  
Stupid Man.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?!" Gimli rushed the Ring and slammed his ax down. There was a flash of light and then Gimli was flat on his ass with a broken ax.  
  
Stupid Dwarf.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken to Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."  
  
I swear you could have heard a pin drop. I can say I wasn't too upset that I wouldn't be able to join this little quest. It was suicide. Surely Elrond must know this! I myself had been to see the black gates!  
  
"Lord Elrond." I couldn't keep the tint of disbelief out of my voice. "One does not simply walk into Mordor."  
  
"For once the Ranger speaks true." Boromir was rubbing his forehead, he too in shock at the Lords words. "Its black gates are guarded by more then just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." Boromir leaned back in his seat, observing the effect his words were having on the council. "Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
Legolas leaned forward in his seat, an enraged look upon his face. Calm down, little Prince. I sent the thought his way, hoping by some strange force he would hear it. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli asked, snorting at the elf.  
  
"And what if we fail, what then, what next? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Good question, Boromir. I shuddered to think about it.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli jumped up. "Never trust an elf!"  
  
Oh, Lord. That did it. The entire council was at their feet. I sat in my seat, shaking my head. This is no time for racism. Good lord. I messaged my forehead. This was hopeless. I looked at Elrond. Was he not going to stop this? Elrond stood and tried to quiet them. It was useless.  
  
This was enough. This had to stop. Anger filled every part of my being. I felt that it wasn't mine alone. Somewhere on the other side of the world the Valar watched this in disgust. I felt them tugging at my voice. Did they want to use it? Fine. Let them speak words through me. After all, I am their worker.  
  
I leapt up, my hood falling backwards. I cupped my hands around my mouth and screamed as loud as I could. The fighting stopped abruptly and all turned to stare at me.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Glorfindel found himself staring at Jack. Her hood had fallen off, her black hair a mess and golden eyes almost glowing with her anger.  
  
"What is the matter with you people?!" Her voice startled him though. It wasn't her usual voice. This one was much deeper, much more commanding. "We are here to discuss what may be the end of the known world and you start arguing over petty differences?" She almost screamed the word 'petty'. She moved forward, ripping a dwarf and elf apart from each other.  
  
"I came here expecting noble men! Noble, brave men! Not bickering children! If this is all that is going to happen here today, then I am leaving. The Valar are watching this, they are!" She ripped her selves up, thrusting the scared flesh forward. "And it is of little wonder to me at this moment why Sauron thinks he can walk in and find us on our bellies!"  
  
Glorfindel stared at her with his mouth open. He had never heard her like this. What had happen during those years away from Rivendell?  
  
"You're Jack Aldaron." Glorfindel turned to look at Saelbeth. His eyes were wide with shock. "You are the Speaker for the Valar! The Human that does not die! The leader of the Great Hunt!" Jack didn't respond, instead she looked behind him.  
  
"I will take it." The voice was soft and could barely be heard. All eyes turned to Frodo. Frodo glanced over at Caleb. The Prince nodded encouragement. "I will take it. Though, I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf turned and stood behind the Halfing. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn stepped forward, but hesitated, looking back at Rinvil and Jack. Rinvil reached out and patted his shoulder and Glorfindel knew they were speaking in their minds. Aragorn stepped forward and kneeled in front of Frodo.  
  
"If, by life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow!" Legolas step forward, taking his place next to Aragorn behind Frodo.  
  
"And my ax!" Gimli hobbled over. Glorfindel stifled a chuckle at the look of disappointment that crossed the young Prince's face. He felt hope spark through his bond with Elrond. Boromir walked forward slowly, as if taking in the scene.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor would see it done." Glorfindel and Elrond shared a thought. Perhaps a Son of Gondor would bring Aragorn into his rite of King.  
  
" 'ere!" There was a rustling in the bushes as Samwise jolted forward. "Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!"  
  
"No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he summoned to a secret council and you are not." The Hobbit looked as if he was going to wet himself.  
  
"Hey, we're coming too!" Pippin and Merry dashed into the circle. Glorfindel almost choked on his laughter as he caught one of his dear friend's thoughts.  
  
'Bloody Hobbits!' Filtered through their link.  
  
"You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us." Merry announced, standing next to a very relieved Frodo.  
  
"Besides, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission....quest.....thing." Jack did not bother to hide her laughter. It filled the circle as soft chuckles.  
  
"Well that rules you out, Pip!"  
  
"Nine Companions." He could almost taste his dear friend's happiness at the arrangement. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Right!" Pippin said excitedly. "Where are we going?" Jack's chuckles burst into full out laughter. Pippin looked a bit offended.  
  
"No, no, Pippin! I'm laughing with you, not at you!" She clutched Rinvil's shoulder for support. "Damn! You just gotta love Hobbits!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Right, the seating arrangement at the meeting. Starting with Frodo and going to the left:  
  
Frodo Baggins-Hobbit of the Shire  
  
Gandalf the Grey- Wizard  
  
Saelbeth- Advisor from Mirkwood  
  
Silinde- Warrior of Mirkwood  
  
Legolas- Prince of Mirkwood (I believe you all know him)  
  
Galdor- Councilor from the West  
  
Haldir- Marchwarden of Lothlorien  
  
Caleb Felagund- Lord of Lothlorien  
  
Ottar- Man of Laketown  
  
Unknown Man- Assuming he is from Laketown  
  
Fror- (With dash over o) Gimli's Kinsmen  
  
Thrarin- Dwarin Smith  
  
Gimli- Son of Gloin  
  
Farin- Dwarin Emissary  
  
Erland- Advisor from Brand  
  
Hugin- Laketown Emissary  
  
Jarnsmid- Merchant from Dale  
  
Fealin- Commander of Rivendell Guard  
  
Figwit-Advisor of Elrond  
  
Auio- (Jack Aldaron) Servant of the Valar (Orome)  
  
Aragorn- (Joshua, Estel) Son of Arathorn  
  
Rinvil- Elf of Lothlorien  
  
Glorfindel- Advisor to Elrond  
  
Elrond Half-elven- Head of Council, Lord of Rivendell  
  
Erestor- Head Advisor to Elrond  
  
Uninvited:  
  
Samwise Gamgee- Frodo's Gardner  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck- Companion of Frodo  
  
Peregrin Took- Cousin of Frodo  
  
-------------------  
  
Auio- Alias of Jack Aldaron.  
  
-------------------  
  
Please review. 


	11. Stress Relief For The Hobbits And Jack

Sorry it took so long! Guess what? I'm getting the operation that will (hopefully) fix my hands! So I'll be able to update almost everyday like I used to! Anyway, review please, and let me know what you think.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Two thick, long pieces of wood laid side by side each other, four wheels were firmly attached to each side. I grinned and slapped Merry and Pip on the back.  
  
"Ready, boys?" I asked, switching my beloved hat backwards. Pip almost shouted with glee as he sat down on one of the planks.  
  
"Oh, yes." Merry positioned himself next Pippin. "Last one down sucks eggs." I got down on the second one, my hands braced on the ground.  
  
"Now, remember, if you hit an elf that's ten points off, unless it's Arwen or Glorfindel. Then you get twenty points. You start with only 100 points so be careful." Pip and Merry nodded nobly.  
  
The three of us moved the two carts up to the head stair. The wind picked up and shot down the tower steps. I pulled my cart so that the two front wheels teetered precariously on the edge. The plank started to tilt downwards. A grin took my face as the plank teetered more.  
  
"You both do realize this is the stupidest thing we've ever done?" Merry asked, his eyes locked on the steps in front of him.  
  
"Yeah." Pip and I answered, staring in awe down below us.  
  
"Ready then?" We were at the highest point in Rivendell. I stared down the hill of various steps, long stretches of stone and more steps. My grin multiplied by three.  
  
"Oh, hell, yeah." Then I kicked myself forward. The plank on wheels shot down, picking up momentary airtime. I wondered slightly if it would stay together after the landing. It did and then shot down like it was a bat out of hell. The wind rushed at me, the plank bouncing dangerously on the stairs. I yanked the plank to the side, avoiding an elf. It picked up on its side wheels. It leveled itself and took off again.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Shouts reached Glorfindel's ears as he and Rinvil played chess.  
  
"I wonder what that's all about?" He mummered out loud.  
  
"Who knows? Probably just Pip and Merry." Rinvil answered, narrowing his eyes as Glorfindel lifted his piece from the board. Pip and Merry, with plenty of help from a bored Jack, had caused so many pranks in the last week it wasn't even funny. The silvered-eyed Lord froze, rethinking his decision again. Suddenly his ears were overtaken with the sound of wooden wheels hitting stone.  
  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A rush of wind accompanied the scream.  
  
Still Glorfindel did not move.  
  
"Rinvil."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Tell me that wasn't Jack." Rinvil didn't answer. Glorfindel sighed. "Idiot."  
  
Glorfindel looked up in confusion as the sound of wood on stone filled the air yet again.  
  
"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"Where those the hobbits?" Rinvil asked, leaning out of his chair to stare after them in shock.  
  
"Come on!" Glorfindel shouted as he took to a run. "They're going to get themselves killed!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Out of the way! Out of the way! Out of the waaaaayyyyyyyy!" I screamed, twisting and turning through the crowds. I felt my hat loosen itself.  
  
Oh no! What if it flies off? But I can't risk taking my hands of the plank front and loosing control!  
  
Oh, shit, this really sucks! Oh no! It's getting looser! Oh, man this blows, oh, man, this really blows!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"-it's the best way through, and Lady Galadriel will surely welcome you." Haldir finished, stepping back from the map. The Fellowship were meeting with advisors to discus the best routes to Mordor. Well, the Hobbits were not present, of course.  
  
Caleb looked around in annoyance. As predicted, Gimli was railing on about not trusting elves and Gandalf was doing his best to calm his fears.  
  
Insane dwarf. Haldir sent him a glare. Caleb glared right back at him. They had had one hell of an argument earlier in the morning, and both were still fuming over it.  
  
Haldir wanted Caleb to be politer to the Rivendell women. Caleb wanted the Rivendell women to stop all but humping his leg.  
  
It had been an interesting conversation.  
  
A vision filled his mind. Caleb grinned.  
  
"Haldir." His voice cut the argument between Elrond, Gandalf and the damn dwarf in half. All eyes turned to him. "Go stand there." Haldir blinked in surprise.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do it!" Haldir did, grumbling something under his breath about having to take orders from an idiot.  
  
"Alright, I'm here. Now what?"  
  
"Just wait." Caleb ordered, crossing his arms. For once Caleb had to fight to keep his face blank.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I screamed mentally at my hat: No! Don't fly off! I love you, hat! We've been together for so long! I lo-............shit, that's a wall.  
  
Ahhhh! Nowhere to turn! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!  
  
"GOD, THAT'S A WALL!" With a loud screech the front wheels hit something and the back reared up, performing basically the same function as a catapult.  
  
--------------------------  
  
It wasn't long before the rattle of wood on stone filled the grove were the meeting was taking place. Then Jack's voice filled the area.  
  
"GOD, THAT'S A WALL! OOOOOOOH, SHHHHHHHITTTTTTTTTT!" And then she was over the wall. With a loud crack she landed on the meeting table. The wood split under her and heaved in the middle. Almost instantly the sound filled the area again.  
  
"MERRY, THAT'S A WALL!"  
  
"I NOTICED, PIP!"  
  
The hobbits, too, were thrown threw the air, but since they were much smaller then Jack, they went much further. They landed quite safely, yet painfully, on Haldir.  
  
"Oh, good. My calculations were correct, then." Caleb said dully, crossing his arms. All eyes turned to stare at Caleb. "They needed a cushion. They could have hurt themselves."  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Rinvil called down as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"I will make them fine, but I can not promise anything after that." Elrond growled, staring at the mess that was his favorite meeting room. Glorfindel chuckled from his place next to Rinvil. He watched affectionately as Elrond turned a newly conscious Jack over.  
  
"That was so cool." Elrond, by now learning much of Jack's slang, eyes grew wide with furry and disrespect. It was like an explosion had happened. Elrond's voice echoed through Rivendell.  
  
"I cannot believe that you would endanger not only yourself, but the members of the fellowship, to go racing down the Center Stairs on-on-on-on whatever that is!"  
  
"Do you think he'll notice she passed out again?" Rinvil asked softly.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"-responisble thing you have ever done. Jack Aldaron, I expected more from you! The mere name makes someone expect more then what they get and here you are-"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
In the book the fellowship stay at least a month at Rivendell, so the next few chapters are going to be placed there. Craps! It's 5:46 in the morning! I gotta go! Please read and review. Thanks to all that have reviewed. I know it's short; a longer one will be up soon, explaining how this mess started and why they did it. 


	12. Watching Jack

I liiiiiiveeee! I had my operation for carpal tunnel, and am just now starting to be able to type again, which is why this chapter took so freaken long for me to write. Well, enjoy! ::hands cookies to all::  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Alex groaned in his sleep, burying his face further into his pillow. Sweat slicked his face and his hair clung lifelessly to his head.  
  
"Jack...understand...don't...I..." With a strangled cry he shot up, his hand clasping his knife out in front of him.  
  
"Nightmares again, Master?" Gul sat up next to him, stroking his abs. "Let me heal your dreams." She whispered, slipping her hands down further. With a slight flex of muscle Gul was flying off the bed.  
  
"Not now." Alex stood and stretched. He stalked to his window and threw it open, slamming it shut roughly behind him. The cold wind struck his body and ravaged it, turning the flesh a soft pink. Alex ignored it and swung himself into a sitting position on the railing. Below him he could see all of Mordor. Alex let the frown slip from his face. It was replaced with a look of confusion. Leaning forward, resting his arms on his knees, he rocked comfortably back and forward.  
  
Why did he keep dreaming about Jack? Why couldn't he remember it? All that ever survived the waking process was her face. Emotionless and staring at him with dull golden eyes. Those damned eyes! They were even starting to haunt his waking hours! Staring at him from the back of his memory. Alex ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Alex had learned long ago to listen to his instincts, and right now they were telling him something was wrong. And for the life of him he couldn't figure out what.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I wandered the halls of Rivendell for the ump-teenth time. I was bored out of my mind. It was still hours before dawn, so only the servants and the earliest of the elves strolled about the covered walkways. I trailed my fingers against the stone of the wall, taking in the beauty of Rivendell.  
  
In the end, there was truly no place like it in Middle-earth. Just being here made me feel younger, more alive, less burdened.  
  
The mornings were my time. As I grew older I found that there was a magic about seeing the world before the first of dawn's light broke over it. Rivendell definitely looked its best at this time. It amazed me to no end, how this place hadn't aged in my absence. I reached up and tugged at my hair. Then again, I hadn't either. I definitely didn't feel like I was in the golden years of my life. I guess I should thank Orome for that.  
  
I sighed and pulled my hood down, glancing up at the stars. I had to leave soon. I had to defeat this tree inside of me. My lips perked up. A tree inside of me. Sounds so strange. I had to leave so soon...but all those I knew to be traveling companions were Rinvil, Glorfindel, Saelbeth, Caleb and Haldir. That left two unknowns. I grit my teeth in frustration. Naturally the gods couldn't give me a damn hint.  
  
Speaking of Saelbeth, I should probably go find out what room he's in and pay him a visit. But how the hell does one explain this to someone?  
  
------------------------  
  
Silently Glorfindel watched Jack. He had been on his way to return books he had borrowed to Elrond's library when he had found the warrior staring upwards. Silver eyes took her in. Hair as dark as the night grazed her shoulders, playing with the starlight to make Jack's skin seemed paler then it already was. Her hands clutched her hood as her golden eyes seemed to seek the stars for answers.  
  
An emotion overtook him and the elven King suddenly found it terribly hard to swallow.  
  
Then the warrior pulled her hood up and turned. Glorfindel disappeared into the shadows and watched her walk past him. Even after she'd turned the corner Glorfindel stayed where he was, his silver eyes staring blankly at the back of the statue he'd hidden behind.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, displacing the golden strings. What in the Valar's name was wrong with him?  
  
----------------------------  
  
Jack's feet made little sound as they tread down the elven pathways, yet still an elven ear caught the sound and backed into the night. Jack approached from the shadows, darkness clinging at her cloak like fingers. Her steps faltered as she looked around in confusion. She tugged her cloak hood down, golden eyes staring down the hallway and at the doors on each side.  
  
"Now. Which one is his?" Saelbeth watched her curiously as she began wandering down the hall. "Where the hell are those damn Maane when you want them?" She muttered. Saelbeth took in Jack Aldaron for the second time that day, but once again, he was not able to recognize what drew him to her. "Where the hell is that damnable room?" She cursed.  
  
"May I be of some help, my Lady?" Saelbeth stepped forward, clearing his throat. Aldaron flew around, dagger drawn and cloak pushed back. She relaxed when she saw his face.  
  
"Ah. Saelbeth." Aldaron sheathed her dagger, a lopsided grinning gracing her face. She pushed her hair from her face. "Just the elf I was looking for."  
  
"You were seeking me?" Now Saelbeth was truly interested. Aldaron cleared her throat, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes. Saelbeth...have you...I mean have you felt...I don't know," Aldaron raised her hands into the air and extend her forefingers and middle fingers, bending them down twice as she spoke, "drawn to me at all?"  
  
"It is strange that you would ask that, Lady-" Aldaron held up a rough hand to silence him.  
  
"Jack. Just Jack." Saelbeth nodded. He had heard that Aldaron had not enjoyed being called by her title. He wondered what other rumors about her were true.  
  
"Since the meeting, when I first saw you, I have not been able to dismiss you from my thoughts." Saelbeth felt confusion fill him and tugged absent mindedly at his braid to show his displeasure at the emotion. "It's almost like a call to arms."  
  
Jack took a steady breath and let out a weak grin.  
  
"Want to take a seat? I've got something I think you need to know."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
I watched as Saelbeth absorbed the information. His blue eyes had clouded over and taken on a dark shade of gray. I observed him quietly. You could all but see the wheels in his head turning. He tugged repeatedly at the long braid that curved down from below his ear. His lips twisted in frustration.  
  
I let out a chuckle. Even in utter confusion, when any one else would look dumb, elves still manage to remain cute.  
  
Saelbeth looked up and dropped the braid, rubbing his hands together instead.  
  
"I know. It's kind of a lot take in isn't it? To be honest-" I ran my hand through my own hair, grunting as I enountered tangles and pulling it out when it became too tangled to continue. "-I didn't quite know how to tell you all of this. Is it totally strange for you?"  
  
"Not really. Since I first heard of your existence, since the first time I saw you at the Great Hunt, I've been attracted to you." A slight blush out lined his jaw. "I simply wrote it off as some form of admiration and was able to forget it. But when I saw you again at the Council Meeting, it was as if every inch of me was being pulled to you. It makes more sense to me then not, that I am to serve you."  
  
"Whoa, there, buddy." I patted his hand. "No said anything about serving me. I want you to accompanying me. That's all." Saelbeth glanced at me and I noticed that his eyes were slowly retreating back to their original shocking blue.  
  
"Long have I trusted my instincts, and they tell me now that I am to serve you. To be your warrior, your counselor, your guide. And so I shall." I blinked at the intensity of his voice. Well...he's taking that a lot better then I thought he would. "When I was young...I dreamt of you." My head snapped up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It does sound mad, does it not? But I swear I did. I used to have this dream every night." He stood and turned to look over the mountains.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I used to see this woman figure. I could never make out her features except her eyes. These strange, golden eyes that seemed also to glow. The light it produced was so...so beautiful." He turned to look at me. "She'd put her hand on my shoulder and say to me, 'Sael it's your destiny'. I'd forgotten about it; for over a thousand years I did not give it a thought, not even after I heard rumors of you. But seeing your eyes in person..." He sat down again, leaning in close and staring into my eyes. "I've remembered. I think this is what she meant."  
  
I blinked at him, leaning back against the pillar behind me. Sure, it was possible. Irmo was known to be slightly obsessive about dropping omens and random signs on those he knew to be important to this world's future. I felt a grin erupt. If everyone was like Saelbeth, then perhaps I didn't even have to go looking for them. They'd come to me.  
  
I stood and smiled down at him, noticing his eyes were crystal blue now.  
  
"Sael." I clasped his shoulder tightly. "I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship." A hesitant smile grew on his face. I pulled him up. "Come on, I've got to introduce you to the others in our little quest. You know Rinvil of Lothlorien? No? Well, we'll just have to go fix that. He's going on it too."  
  
--------------------------  
  
'Aldaron raised her hands into the air and extend her forefinger and middle fingers, bending them down twice as she spoke' - Aka, Bunny Ears  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sorry it took so long! I'll be quicker I promise! Read and Review please! 


	13. Apologies And Finds

Here ya go!  
  
--------------------------  
  
"For the last time: No, it is too early!" Elrond ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. In front of him Aragorn paced.  
  
"I do not like being here. The ring staying in here endangers all of Rivendell. To stay the full three months is foolishness."  
  
"The hobbits need rest. They are not like you, Aragorn. They cannot travel without end."  
  
Aragorn crossed his arms in his usual huff position and stared at the Elven Lord. "I understand rest is important but I my feelings urge me to flee this place as soon as possible." Aragorn gestured to the grounds around him, "The eye will see it, I feel that."  
  
Elrond moved forward and placed a heavy hand on the ranger's shoulder. When he spoke his voice was soft and firm."Those feelings have nothing to do with the ring, Estel."  
  
"Do not call me that." Aragorn growled, shrugging the hand off. "I am no longer the boy you raised."  
  
"That may be, Aragorn, but I see it as nothing but folly to give the Fellowship my leave now. Even if it does take part with a dwarf, some bonding must take place between the nine. Without even a basis of trust this quest will not succeed. You know this." He held up his hand, interrupting the man. "That is my final answer."  
  
With a twist of fabric the Elven lord walked away through the arches. Aragorn cursed to himself and ran a hand through his hair. A hurt voice drifted from beside him.  
  
"So eager to leave." Rinvil hooked his hands upon the railing of the walkway and pulled himself up.  
  
"It's a wrong deed to listen in on conversations, my friend." Aragorn said with a sigh, placing a hand on his bondmate's back.  
  
"Don't." The man jerked his hand back in surprise.  
  
"What?" The elf turned on the man with angry eyes.  
  
"Don't 'what' me. For the last thirty years you've been leaving Jack and I alone, wandering off. Now, Jack may understand this, but I don't. And, finally, after being apart for all this time, you want to leave us again. " Aragorn turned away.  
  
"It is not my fault this quest is happening-"  
  
"It is not the quest I am talking about." The elf cut in sharply. "For a man who wants to retreat from the world you are quick enough to defend it."  
  
"You don't understand-"  
  
"Of course I don't. It's not like I share a link with you. Not that that would help." Rinvil stepped so that he was nose to nose with the man. "You've blocked your link. Slowly but surely over the years. Don't think we haven't noticed it." Aragorn backed away again, finding himself pushed against the wall. "Is that all you are doing Josh? Running away from things that hurt you or involve any kind of emotional risk?"  
  
"You're one to talk." Josh growled. "You've never once told us about your past. You've never once let us into your world." Rinvil poked his finger into Josh's cheek, hard.  
  
"Correction; I made you both my world. Where you went, I went. My past doesn't matter. I will tell you-if I tell you-when I'm ready."  
  
Aragorn sighed and leaned his head against the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rinvil. I...I know I haven't been exactly fair to you and Jack- " Rinvil snorted at this, "-but I've just had a hard time adjusting to...facts. I don't know why it's been so hard." Joshua groaned and rubbed his forehead pathetically.  
  
"I know why. You've been afraid."  
  
Aragorn shook his head slowly. "No. No, that's not it."  
  
In a few seconds he was on the ground. Rinvil sat steadily on his back, looking very comfortable.  
  
"You're the best human I've ever met-and I've met a lot mind you. Don't destroy that now by making your pride get into the fray." He patted Josh's head. "You're scared of commitment. You distance yourself from everything that frightens you with coldness. Whether it's Aragorn King of Men or Joshua the bondmate, you push people from you in the same way." Rinvil stood up and helped Aragorn to his feet. "Here's some advice from someone's who a bit older then you: Stop running, it'll only get worse."  
  
----------------------------  
  
The forest flew by in a blob of green. A cloaked figure ran upon its path, his less then graceful movements revealing him as a man. He picked up more speed, his breath releasing small puffs that instantly departed as he shot through them. He traveled for some time like this, passing from shadow to moonlight in quick flickers.  
  
"Halt!" A guard dropped from the trees but the man flew past him. The man came to a skidding stop a few feet behind the Elven guard. The man turned and tugged down his hood revealing a youthful face. Blue eyes flashed in surprise as he took in the guard's ears. His chest rose and feel rapidly.  
  
"Yes?" He managed, his voice cracking slightly from the exercise. The guard approached him, bow pointed at the boy's heart.  
  
"What brings you to this land?" The sentry demanded.  
  
"Nothing." The boy whipped sweat from his forehead. "I am a simple traveler. I had not realized that I treaded on forbidden ground."  
  
"Forbidden only to the workers of Mordor."  
  
"Then you can rest assure that I mean no harm, for I hate the dark more then anything." The elf took the boy in and then lowered his bow. A horn call echoed through the forest. The guard's head snapped up. "What is it?" The boy asked, looking around nervously.  
  
"I think it would best if you returned with me to Rivendell." The guard said, taking the boy's arm.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I leapt to my feet, startling Saelbeth into silence. The feeling was filling me again. The feeling I got when Orome was trying to tell me in a not so subtle way that there was something nearby that I must destroy.  
  
"What is it, Jack?" They were waiting for Rinvil in the main hall. He was to meet them and be introduced to Saelbeth.  
  
"Orcs." I growled, grabbing my glaive from where it rested in the corner.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I just can." Then he heard it, the warning horn in the background. With a cry I leapt forward, flying past startled elves. I made towards the exit from the courtyard. A figure landed next to me and I picked up my pace. I looked up over and grinned. Glorfindel ran by my side, Aiglos, his glaive, nearly touching mine. Together we ran, other elves joining us as we made our way.  
  
We ran swiftly through the wood, guards joining us as we passed their stations. The smell of orc blood was starting to fill the air. Adrenaline pumped through me and I sped ahead of the group as the battle came into site. Screaming random words of violence, I raised my glaive and dove in.  
  
My blade slashed widely, bringing down two, five, ten orcs in one sweep. I fought relentlessly to get to the center of the group. It was a fairly large attack party. Fair to say Sauron knew where the ring was. I laughed as my glaive tore into one of the larger orcs and drove him into the ground. With a crunching sound it connected with the orc's backbone and stuck. I growled and attempted to pull it out. It didn't move. I tried again, throwing my back into it. The glaive was still stuck.  
  
"Damn it!" I cursed, looking up in time to see a blade swing down at me. The blade halted an inch from my head-my double swords held it a bay. But that was not it alone. The blade of Aiglos met the orc blade before even my own, and it was it that blade that shot out and killed.  
  
"You are too reckless." Glorfindel warned, reaching over and pulling my glaive out easily. I sheathed my doubles and took it from him.  
  
"But that's just the way I like to fight." I joked, driving my glaive into a nearby orc.  
  
"You'll get yourself killed that way." He warned, covering my back. I rolled my eyes. Still my instructor after all these years.  
  
"Ah, Glory! I didn't know you cared!"  
  
"Then you are an idiot." And then he was gone, slicing a path through the orcs to reach an overwhelmed guard. What the hell had that meant?  
  
"Elves." I grumbled. There was a shout from my left. Reaching over I planted my spear firmly into the chest of an orc. I pushed him away and kicked him off my blade. I glanced at the boy it had cornered.  
  
"What the hell is a weaponless kid doing here?" I demanded out loud. Before the boy could reply I pushed him against a tree and planted myself squarely in front of him. "Never mind, kid. Just stay behind me."  
  
I anchored my feet to the ground and lifted my glaive in a defensive position.  
  
"Bring it on, assholes."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The girl that had saved his life groaned in happiness, and released his hand as a building appeared and loomed above them. She ran a hand through her hair, leaving a trail of orc blood. The sunlight caught it and showed the purplish substance among her raven hair.  
  
"That is an attractive look." The golden haired elf noted dryly. She glared at him.  
  
"Shut it, goldy." She growled, cracking her knuckles meaningfully. "I'm tired but not that tired." Glorfindel did not seem to care.  
  
"I'm simply stating the obvious." With a war cry she leapt on the elf, taking the Commander completely by surprise and knocking him over. The boy shook his head in confusion. He had heard that elves were wondrous, graceful creatures, that they were almost gods. At least that was what his mother had told him. His father spoke at lengths of how he had been almost captured-surely to be killed-by the Elven kind, that they were tricksters and not to be trusted.  
  
What he saw now defied both of the definitions. What seemed to be an elf, who was clearly mighty among his own kind, rolling around in a courtyard with a woman in front of the most beautiful building he had ever seen! Were they going to kill each other? The act seemed in jest, but they were truly straining against each other. A hand startled him out of his thoughts. Behind him an elf was smiling.  
  
"Don't worry. They're just releasing tension." This only confused the boy more. Releasing tension? With a laugh of victory the elf pinned what the boy assumed was a human down by her shoulders.  
  
Sensing that the man was still confused, the elf leaned forward again. "Trust me. I'm Rinvil, their friend."  
  
"Do they hate each other?" The boy asked back as the woman struggled against the elf.  
  
"Oh, no. It's not that kind of tension." Rinvil whispered back, his voice full of glee.  
  
"All these years and your tactics haven't changed." The golden hair elf's smug look was cut in half as her knee flew upwards and connected. The boy winced in sympathy for the elf as he rolled over, howling in pain.  
  
"Neither has yours. You still keep the most important place wide open." She sat firmly on his chest, pushing down with her shoulders. She grinned down into his face. "Looks like 65 years of fighting has taught me something, huh?"  
  
"Perhaps." He flipped her. "Perhaps not." The boy's eyes widened as the woman said the next few words. He had not even heard some of them before. The elf covered her mouth. "And you still have not learned the true grace behind using words."  
  
"Fuch yoo." Escaped the hand.  
  
"Such language is not befitting one of your status." The woman rolled her eyes. "I seem to feel like we're going circles with our conversations. Don't you?" The woman let out a muffled cry and started wiggling violent against her restraints.  
  
"Ignore them." Rinvil announced, turning the boy to face him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I am traveling. One of your men stopped me. He attempted to help me escape the fight."  
  
"Where are you traveling to?" Rinvil asked, measuring the boy up with his eyes.  
  
The boy shrugged. "Nowhere, really."  
  
"So you were traveling nowhere with no weapons?" Rinvil crossed him arms and the boy got the distinct feeling the elf did not believe him.  
  
"Weapons are expensive." The boy explained quickly. He did not want to make the elves angry in case what his father had said was indeed true. "I say I travel nowhere because I have nowhere to go to. My village was destroyed by orcs two months ago." The boy swallowed as memories resurfaced. "Since then I have no home. I've...just been running."  
  
When the elf spoke again his voice was soft. "How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"And your name?"  
  
"Jonas Templite." Jonas was aware of a strange absence of sound and looked behind him. The wrestling had stopped...and the woman was staring at him.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Aiglos- The spear/glaive of Gil-Galad  
  
Templite- Shame on this if you don't know it! It's Jack's original last name.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
And done. There's your new chapter. I'll try to be quicker, really I will. Please review! 


	14. Family Ties

Dear Risilka (Page) and to everyone else that comments on this:  
  
Reincarnation does happen with elves. Glorfindel is the case. Though he is not actually the reincarnation of Gil-Galad (that was an oops on my part, but we're a bit far along for anything to change now aren't we?) Glorfindel is the reincarnation of an elf named Glorfindel that died fighting a Balrog in the fall of Gondolin.  
  
I know most of you mean well-and a few of you don't-but please stop commenting on it.  
  
To the rest of you, I know I take a while to update, and I will be updating as much as I can and as fast as I can. But I will never give up on the story without any kind of formal announcement.  
  
Thank you for reading.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Golden eyes locked with azure and a silence fell upon the courtyard. The man took a step back under the intensity of her eyes. The girl stood slowly, her movements startling the human with its grace. His eyes widened as her eyes locked with his again, a deep pain centered in them. The girl's head cocked to the side as she stepped forward.  
  
A shaking hand brushed his lengthy hair from his eyes. The girl's eyes narrowed slightly as she took in Jonas's face.  
  
"Christ. You look just like my father. How is this possible?"  
  
Jonas frowned in confusion. "Who are you?" Her lips twisted in a smile.  
  
"I'm Jack...Templite."  
  
Jonas's mind kicked into overdrive, his eyes widening as he stumbled away from her touch. "My father told me of you. He said you killed his brother- my uncle, out of pure sport."  
  
The girl took a deep breath, her tongue wetting her lips.  
  
"Dell would say that." She mummered. Then louder, "It was...an accident. I never meant to-wait." Jack frowned and ran a hand through her hair distressfully. "Your Father was Dell?" Jonas nodded. "How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-two."  
  
"You don't look a day over eighteen." Rinvil muttered.  
  
"I've always been small for my age." Jonas muttered, looking away as a flush took his face.  
  
"Let's see...Aunt Shirley had Caleb when she was seventeen, Dell's a year older...eighteen. And Caleb was twenty something when we came here. So Dell was around forty...forty-one. Your twenty-two so Dell's-Jesus in his sixties at least." A lost look came onto Jack's face. "Has time really passed that quickly?"  
  
"It always does for the immortal." Jonas stepped further back, his unease growing even more as the owner of the voice entered. "Caleb." Jack acknowledged with a nod. Jonas turned to look at the man again. This was his elder brother? This was the scum that had come from his father's first wife? The man caught his eye and Jonas shuddered, looking away from the intensity he found there.  
  
"Do not fear me." A hand gripped his chin and pulled him to look up. "Though we are not related through blood, I am still your brother, and I would not harm you."  
  
Jonas nodded, focusing on a tuff of unruly hair instead of the imposing man's violet eyes.  
  
"I am confused." Jonas said softly. "We are related, yet you should both be much older." The gloved hand left his chin as Caleb sighed.  
  
"It was with an elf my mother committed adultery with." Jonas nodded, keeping his eyes locked on the ground. So that explained the almost painful beauty about his half-brother. "As for Jack, she is a worker of the Valar- the Gods."  
  
"Why would they chose a killer to be their messenger?" Jonas was truly startled now and Caleb's answer offered no clarity.  
  
"Why indeed?"  
  
Jonas looked to the girl. Her head was turned, shaggy raven hair partly covering a pained face. What was he saying? That his father had lied to him? Jonas jaw's muscles tensed. His father would not do that. He would not trust these lies. Caleb chuckled.  
  
"You are definitely Dell's son. Too caught up in the ways you've been taught to think, to truly see." Blue eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"I see half-breed and a killer."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
I tried hard not wince at the word but it was too difficult. Up to now I'd been able to all but forget that it had even happened. I found myself laughing, a bit of a hysterical edge to it.  
  
"Well!" I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Except for Dell, I guess we're all gathered. The whole Templite Clan of Middle-earth." No one said anything. I finished my last rounds of chuckles and headed in.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rinvil called after me.  
  
"To bathe!" I answered cheerfully. I turned to the corner and the smile fell. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. Good lord. How many of us are there?  
  
Alex, Dell, Caleb, me and now Jonas. Middle-earth didn't deserve the stupidity of the Templite line thrust upon it.  
  
He looked so much like my father...  
  
I let out a shout as a hand clasped my shoulder.  
  
"Glorfindel! How many times have I told you not to do that! Am I going to have to tie the bells on you again? Because I will." The elf lord did not smile.  
  
"How do you fare?'  
  
"I 'fare' fine." I answered, walking on. "I just feel bad for the Human population of Middle-earth. The last thing it needs is for Dell to be polluting it's genetic line." His hand grabbed mine, stopping me.  
  
"You never dealt with the death did you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"It wasn't a 'death', Glorfindel, it was a murder. And yes, I dealt with it just fine." The lines of worry did not fade from his face.  
  
"Then why are you as pale as death?" The silver-eyed lord's voice came out strangely tender. I looked away, pressing my lips firmly together.  
  
"He surprised me, that's all. I never thought I'd hear that surname again after Alex dropped it." And he looks dead on my Dad. "I'm not a baby, Glory. I'll get over it. I'm not a weak per-"  
  
I was smothered with velvet, the color of blue clouding my vision. Arms locked firmly around me as I still stood in shock.  
  
"No. No one would ever call you that, Aldaron." Glorfindel's voice was surprisingly husky. I'd never heard this tone before. "But even the strongest warrior feels pain. Even the strongest spirit cries." A hand stroked the back of my head, playing slightly with the hair. I allowed myself a moment of weakness, enjoying the odd sense of protection that came with the old warrior's grip.  
  
My eyes closed as the smell of trees assaulted my nose. I gave in completely, resting my forehead against his chest. It rose and fell in a steady rhythm as I brought myself to recall my father's face. It was so close, so frighteningly close to that of Jonas's. I had the urge to flee. To gather the few of my group and embark on my quest. To escape the dead man's face.  
  
'Jack?' Rinvil's voice shifted through my thoughts and I blinked, opening my eyes. 'Are you alright? I wanted to follow but-'  
  
'I'm fine.' I felt his presence quiver in my mind, then leave completely. It was clear that he did not believe me. I sighed and pulled away from Glorfindel, grinning up at him.  
  
"Thanks, Glory. But I'm fine. Really."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Silver eyes lost themselves in gold ones. He wondered if she realized how incredibly talented she was. One smile and Jack could hide away any pain from outside eyes. But he knew her better. He had trained with her, bled with her, and through the trees locked inside them-shared a twisted connection with her.  
  
The sadness was clearer then the day to him. The warrior would push away, hide it deep in the recesses of her mind. Glorfindel knew she was playing a delicate game. He had played it too many times himself.  
  
She laughed, a flush taking her cheeks as she realized she was still in his arms, and pushed away. She shouted a goodbye and took for the stairs, taking two at a time. Glorfindel watched her retreating form with the usual expressionless mask. Yet he found his that his arms ached to comfort her again.  
  
--------------------------  
  
I have finals this week, but I'll try to update soon. Please review and sorry for any mistakes you find! E-mail me if you're interesting in Beta- ing either the upcoming chapters, previous chapters in JA or in A Girl. 


	15. Discoveries

Here ya go! (Is proud for her quick update)  
  
---------------------  
  
I hissed as my skin came in contact with the hot water. I slipped in, submerging myself completely. I had decided to go to the public baths, not wanting to wait the half-hour to get my own tub filled. The public baths were always open, heated underneath by the kitchen fires.  
  
I pushed away the images of my father that assaulted my mind. It wasn't fair. After all these years! To bring it up now! Glorfindel's words came back to me. 'You never dealt with the death, did you?'  
  
I frowned and came up for air. He was probably right. The damnable elf was always right. He was becoming so strange. Glorfindel acted the same, picked on the same things with his undeniable wit; but, somehow, something in his tone when he speaks to me has changed. I couldn't place it. Something in the way he had spoken to me in the hall...the feel of his arms came to my mind. That was the second time he had done that. The first being shortly after Laurelin tried to take over. It was so odd-being held. Besides Josh and Rinvil, no one ever really held me. I bit my lip in thought.  
  
But what had startled me the most about the whole event was the intensity of his eyes. Those silver eyes seemed to tear me apart. They seemed able to see deep inside me, behind any barriers I erected to protect my inner thoughts from my bond mates. In building those...I guess I'm as bad as Aragorn.  
  
Joshua...soon we'd be separated again, and we'd barely been together but a few weeks. I sighed. I needed his advice about this whole thing, but I was afraid to bring it up with him. The ranger had enough on his mind without adding my problems onto it. Nevertheless, I had to figure out my status on Jonas.  
  
What was to do with the kid? Am I supposed to protect him since we are kin, even though he sees me for what I truly am? I had this desperate fear that he'd change the elves minds about me, that they'd listen to him and grow weary of me, murmuring things about kinslayers as I walked through their halls.  
  
Jonas was my blood, though. I have to take care of him. I had lost Alex and the look what happened there. He joined bloody Sauron for Christ's sake. I had to protect Jonas. Keep him locked away from the things that could harm him. I owed a debt to my family. I had killed my father; protecting his brother's son was the least I could do.  
  
I groaned. It would be such an easier task if Jonas didn't look so much like my father! I snorted. It was just so like Dell. He's stranded in a dangerous foreign world. So what does he do? Search for a way home? Search for answers? No. He reproduces. I wonder what had happened to him? I'd have to ask Jonas.  
  
I drifted under the water again, my mind returning to that night. I was a killer. It was so obvious now. For most people all they had to do was glance at me and know I had killed things. I wondered if they could've guessed that I killed my own father?  
  
Orome had chosen me to help destroy the evils of the world, to protect the first and second born. Destroying evil, taking life in that form. It was not a sin. But I killed my own father. Even if he had been the most evil man, I still killed my Daddy.  
  
My heart contracted with pain. No matter what I do I am always faced with that. I loved my father. I did. But he did not accept me. I knew that from the beginning of my existence. If I had just been a boy! My life would have been so different. None of this sorrow. If I could have just been better! If I could be like I am now! If I could go back and be the warrior I am now- have the prestige that comes with my title! Surely, surely he would have accepted me. Surely I could have been a better son if I had that.  
  
'Why do you exist in such pain?'  
  
I opened my eyes, ignoring the slight sting as the familiar voice echoed through my mind. Laurelin stared down me, seemingly floating over me.  
  
'How are you doing that?'  
  
She smiled. 'Magic.'  
  
'Careful, Laurelin. I think you've been in my head too long. You're starting to absorb my sarcasm.' I warned, staring at her lengths of golden hair, floating as if in water. I could feel her annoyance with me.  
  
'By projection.'  
  
'Why are you here? I swear, you pick the worst times to bother me.'  
  
'I'm terribly sorry.' Her eyes softened. 'Why exist like this, Aldaron? Why exist in such pain?' I stared at her, too tired to even show her the anger I felt for her last fiasco. 'Give it to me.'  
  
'I've told you no more times then I can remember, Laurelin.'  
  
'You can not defeat me, Aldaron. Even your new father cannot stop me. I will win this. I will awaken Teleprion and I will return to my home. You cannot keep me from what I want.' She spoke her words with blunt simplicity, as if everyone else in the world knew what she spoke.  
  
'Must we keep beating a dead horse?'  
  
'Think about it, Aldaron. No more of this.' Her hand rested over my heart, which was truly an odd thing for I felt nothing. 'Peace from your memories. No more responsibilities, no more accusations, no more pain.' I closed my eyes and brought my face up for air. I reopened my eyes to find her gone. 'Think on what I have said.'  
  
I pulled myself out of the bath to find much to my surprise that Arwen was seated in the corner, a fresh set of clothes in her hands. I frowned and dried myself off, accepting the clothes silently.  
  
"Is there something you want?" I demanded when I was fully clothed. The one thing I hated about the Evenstar was that it was impossible to hate her. She was too beautiful for that. Even though she annoyed me so, I could never hate her. She looked down at her clenched hands.  
  
I grew annoyed with the extend silence. "Well?"  
  
"What is your relationship with Aragorn?" Her voice quivered on his name.  
  
"Are you daft, woman? I'm his bond mate! We're friends!" She bit her lip, her face drawing into a pout. "What is this about, Arwen?" She licked her lips.  
  
"You and Aragorn...you are not..." I blinked in surprise.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that idea?" A blush took her face.  
  
"He's been so cold with me lately...yet with you he seems so alive."  
  
"Arwen. We are bondmates. We're going to be close. We're going to miss each other and feel happy when we're together. That doesn't mean we're fucking-" She winced at the harsh word. Sorry, Arwen, but I was just not in the mood. "Or a couple. And I'd think you have more in trust in Joshua than to think that." I ran a hand through my wet hair.  
  
"Josh is cold to everyone. He's going to be that way for a while, until this whole ordeal is over." I headed for the door, throwing a wave at Arwen as I shut it.  
  
I bit back a scream of annoyance. Always with the drama!  
  
----------------------  
  
Alex stared at Aya is thoughtfully annoyance. She was clad in a solid red dress, looking delightfully beautiful as she slept sprawled upon her bed. He rose an eyebrow as her face twitched a bit in her sleep. She settled herself and her face smoothed in peace.  
  
Aya fit in here strangely well. She was a deadly queen, something about her beauty both enticing and frightening. To lesser men, she would be an imposing figure. She was no such thing to Alex. Aya was a cop from his hometown, a virtual nobody from the back woods. This existence of power for her must be a delightful dream.  
  
He stood and walked to the window. He was not quite sure why he had come here. He had felt the strangest urge to see someone from his homeworld. Alex climbed out of the open window, free-falling until his hands caught a supply rope and swung through the air widely. He twisted his body and the rope swung back towards the tower. He braced himself as his feet slammed into the side of the tower. Running horizontally on it he stretched the supply rope to its limit, only gripping a window ledge when it went limp and fell to the ground below.  
  
Alex loved that feeling: The feeling that his death was inches away from him, that if he so much as breathed wrong he would be gone, eliminated from this world. He pulled himself up, breaking the window with his elbow. He slid into the room and looked around.  
  
Nothing seemed familiar. Alex trudged forward, his curiosity spiked. There were not many places in the tower he had not explored. The room curved into a stair, leading deeper and deeper into the tower. Alex walked on, ignoring the lack of light. Darkness had become his friend these past years.  
  
Through the coldness of the air, Alex measured that he was a few feet underground. He licked his lips, tasting the dampness in the air. The stairway grew wider and filled with a soft yellow light. Coming to the end he stepped into the new room. Blue eyes widened.  
  
Before him was a large obelisk.  
  
--------------------  
  
The races of Middle-earth were not created at the same time. The First Born- The Elves. The Second Born- The Men.  
  
------------------  
  
Thank you for reading. 


	16. Sickness

Thank you everyone for your reviews! They make me happy!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The last thing I could have possibly needed after those last few conversations was more drama. So, of course, that's what happened next. I'd nearly made it down the hall when I ran into a still battle dirty Elrohir.  
  
"Elrohir." I acknowledged with a nod. Before I could move on his hand shot out and blocked my way.  
  
"We need to talk." I sighed and crossed my arms, trying hard not to be to irritated with the elf.  
  
"Elrohir. Look-"  
  
"No! I will not look! How could you do that to me, Jack? Surely you had some idea of how I felt for you? To leave like that! To hurt-"  
  
"Look!" I interrupted gruffly. "Elrohir, I'm really not in the mood for this. I left because Aragorn left. It was not done to hurt your feelings. It was not done to spite you. In fact, Elrohir, I had not even thought of you once in that time period." I held up my hand to stop him from speaking. "I don't mean to be cruel, I really don't. And I do understand how delicate the hearts of elves are, Elrohir. But trust me, you're not in love with me. You may like me, but you're not in love with me. One day you're going to find a girl and you're going to fall in love. And you're going to be very happy. But I am not that woman, Elrohir; I can not even begin to be that woman. I'm sorry."  
  
I ducked under his arm and strolled off, not glancing behind but feeling his eyes boring into my back. I turned the corner and found Joshua waiting for me. Some relief fluttered through me to see him. At least with him I could collect my thoughts. I took my place by his side, leaning against his side lovingly.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Josh." I answered with a grin.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For my absences." I waved his apology off.  
  
"Oh. It's cool."  
  
"It's just that-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
And then there was silence. We stared out over the garden, watching various elven couples flirt there way through it.  
  
"Had the most interesting conversation with Arwen just now." I announced softly, watching a couple embrace dramatically below us.  
  
"You did?" I tried not to snort; it was so painfully clear that he was trying to not sound worried about my words.  
  
"She thought you and I were a couple." He turned to stare at me. I made a face as the couple below us kissed passionately. Elves and love!  
  
"What made her think that?" I reached out and slapped him on the back of the head, never turning to face him.  
  
"Take a wild guess."  
  
"The bond?" He asked softly, sighing loudly. I nodded my answer, staring down the male of the couple who had finally noticed our presence. "Did she have not trust in me?" He wondered aloud, his voice sounding akin to broken.  
  
"You have to remember, Josh, our relationship is difficult for others to understand." I informed him, staring down the male. "They have not experienced the kind of binding that we have. And we are of different sexes." The male let out a sound of disgust after a moment. I smiled back at him. "I guess it wouldn't be healthy if there weren't any doubts between you two. Doubts are normal for relationships." I said, watching the retreating forms of the couple. I turned and leaned against the banner, a half smile growing on my lips as I saw Arwen making her way towards us. "Well, speak of the devil."  
  
Joshua shot me an odd look at the term. I waved it off with promises of explanations later and walked away, advising him mentally to talk it out with the Evenstar. I sighed and plunged my hands into my pocket. I made my way towards the stables. Rinvil usually spent most of his time there. I looked in only to find, to my disgust, a handful of Rivendell ladies fawning over him as he groomed his horse. Rolling my eyes, I started off alone again.  
  
I walked out of Rivendell, nodding at the sentries kindly as I went. The forest closed in around me. I had only gone a few miles when my feet refused to go any further. I stared up at the sky-or what I could see of it- through the treetops.  
  
I stared up at it, my mind slipping into some strange daze. For once, nothing seemed to enter my mind. I blinked slightly as a raindrop slapped against my face. I looked down, holding out my hand in some sort of fascination as the rain pelted it. In moments I was soaked. I stared upwards, watching the rainfall. I felt nothing for a change. No sense of forbidding, no anger, no sadness. I felt the cold come over me like a gentle wave. But it seemed only that, licking me once before its temperature became second nature.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Glorfindel felt the cold forest path under his bare feet, a sense of dread and urgency quickening his pace. An hour ago Aragorn and Rinvil had burst into his study, breathing hard and terrified. They could not feel Jack; she had built a wall around herself that they could not break. They had searched the House; she was no longer in it.  
  
They had dispersed immediately, Elrond going to the North, Aragorn the South, Rinvil the East and he was to take the West. They had decided to keep this a private affair, realizing Jack would not appreciate search teams. The urge to find Jack was overwhelming, and the power of it alarmed him slightly. Over the past few days he'd felt his feelings for Jack grow into an overpowering force. But Glorfindel refused to believe he was in love. That was too frightening of an idea for him.  
  
For when elves love, they love for life. They either must be accepted by their love or fade away...  
  
It was love that had almost destroyed his bond mate. He had seen how Elrond had crumpled upon Celebrian's disappearance. How the Lord had become a mess of nerves and grief. And he could feel the fierce need in the back of his friend's mind when he glanced to the West.  
  
Glorfindel was not ready for that. He was not ready for that kind of dedication.  
  
The rain was falling heavier now, the path become muddier. The running felt good. He stretched his muscles to their max, enjoying the sensation it provided. He was a wind through the wood, a blur of color and aura before passing on.  
  
Glorfindel came to a skidding halt, staring at Jack with something akin to worry. Jack stood before him, her arms limp at her side, her eyes staring almost lifelessly to the sky. He followed her glance, but found nothing but clouds. The Elven Lord took a hesitant step forward, silver eyes narrowing in an attempt to evaluate the situation.  
  
"Jack?" He stepped closer when she didn't respond, noticing with a growing fear that she was not blinking. "Laurelin?" Still no answer. "Jack, answer me!" He closed in the remaining steps, shaking her roughly.  
  
Golden eyes blinked, the pools of water that had formed there flowing out like tears. Jack stared up at him, her eyes not focusing.  
  
"Valar!" Glorfindel cursed, running his hands up and down her arms. "You're freezing! What were you thinking? With the orc raiding being so close! What compelled you to come out here alone?" He shook her again. "Jack, answer me!" Still, the golden eyes stared up at him.  
  
If he did not know better, he would have thought her to be under a spell, like the kind that fell upon his kind in times of sadness. As if she was fading.  
  
The thought caused his heart to quicken uncomfortably, and he gathered the golden eyed warrior against him, burying his face in her soaked hair. 'It is impossible,' he reminded himself, 'for a human to fade.' Still, he found himself holding Jack closer. He pressed his cheek against her own and gasped at the heat he found there. Pulling away, he found the blank eyes to be closed, a pale blush spreading from her cheeks. Cursing loudly, he lifted her completely and sprinted towards Rivendell.  
  
'Elrond! I've found her! I don't know how long she's been out here but she's soaked and burning up.'  
  
'Bring her straight into my quarters! Cover her immediately and wait for my return.' Nodding, Glorfindel found his feet flying faster still.  
  
'Damn the weakness of men!'  
  
------------------------------  
  
Elrond pulled the hood of his cloak down as he approached the bed. He turned his head to the side slightly, observing the human. Working quickly yet gently he stripped her, pulling a simple white nightgown over her.  
  
"Arwen." She stepped forward obediently.  
  
"Yes, Ada."  
  
"Bring me hot water and my kit." Elrond focused in on the girl in front of him, calling her with his voice to leave the darkness of her own thoughts and fight the fever that was ravishing her body. His daughter returned, a maid placing the basin at his side while she opened his kit.  
  
"What do you think it is, Ada?"  
  
"The common human cold."  
  
"But, Ada, this seems more extreme then that." She pointed to the shaking girl.  
  
"It is effecting her worse then most because, undoubtedly, this is her first experience with this type of it. Remember, Arwen, she is from far away. Place blankets on top of her; we are going to try and sweat the fever out." Arwen sped about her work as Elrond turned to his kit. He spread it out on the table and went about making a medicine.  
  
Elrond could make Jack healthy. There was little he could not heal in the world. But it was not going to be a pleasant time.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Glorfindel sat in the nook of the windowsill, staring out as the rain beat into the ground. Aragorn and Rinvil sat below him, playing a strange card game called 'Gin' to pass the time. The nervousness was present in their stiff backs.  
  
He'd spent the majority of the hours watching Aragorn, wondering in his mind what fate was to be brought to the boy that had once held him so dear as to call him Uncle. Then Arwen had come out. There was the strangest moment of tension between the Rinvil and her. The various people that had crowded the room as word spread of Jack's illness missed it. But he and Aragorn had exchanged the queerest look, almost asking each other if they had felt it as well.  
  
There was a loud crash and Pippin was crying loudly, clutching his foot. The Hobbits were quite interesting creatures. They had come shortly after Jack had been brought in, and had been talking quietly among themselves in the corner. Eventually, though, they had made their way over and joined Aragorn, observing the game in an pointless attempt to learn it.  
  
The others in the room were various elves. Training partners and friends among the guards. Few numbered among them were women, which did not surprise the elven lord in the least. The few women that were there had gathered in a corner, talking among themselves in hushed voices. Glorfindel could not understand in the least why they had come. Perhaps it was to be among the gathered company of so many of the walkers, or perhaps it was because Prince Legolas had come. The Prince sat below him, listening with admirable dedication and patience as Rinvil purposely confused him on the rules of the game.  
  
Sighing, Glorfindel looked once more out the window.  
  
------------------------  
  
A splash of could water brought me back into existence. I blinked in the dim light of the room, staring up at Elrond with squinted eyes.  
  
"Elrond? What happened?"  
  
"We grew worried when neither Aragorn or Rinvil could contact you. We went out to search for you. Glorfindel found you, delirious because of a fever. You've been out for a full day." I sat up, only to find my arms wouldn't support me. I fell backwards with a huff.  
  
"Why am I so weak?"  
  
"You've been extremely ill in a very short time period. My abilities speed the illness along its cycle at a faster rate then normal." His hands ran across my forehead, a cool feeling spreading in their wake. "And you have never experienced a cold before."  
  
"I have too! I've been sick at home before."  
  
"Yes. But you have never experienced a cold here -which I find remarkable to believe considering you are, in fact, a ranger- and therefore have no resistance to it. You were lucky Glorfindel found you when he did."  
  
"Extremely lucky." A voice growled from the doorway. "What in the name of everything were you doing out there, in the rain with no cloak? Less then an hour after a major orc attack! I swe-" I moaned and pulled my pillow over my face, attempting to block out his voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to smoother myself." I answered, crying out when the pillow was yanked from my hands. Suddenly silver eyes were in front of mine, flashing with anger.  
  
"You idiot! Don't you ever put yourself in that position again! You are not alone! You have two bondmates that care about you, and if you can't go to them, come to me!"  
  
"Glorfindel! Say it, don't spray it! And what are you talking about?"  
  
"Do not allow your sadness to take you like that again. If you feel that sad then go to someone."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know feeling was such a crime." His hand caught my chin roughly.  
  
"Gentle, my friend." Elrond cautioned softly. Glorfindel's grip loosened slightly.  
  
"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" He hissed. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Why the hell should you care?" That may not have been the best comment because Glorfindel's hand tightened once again.  
  
"I told you once-and I do not enjoy repeating myself-if you think that, then you truly are an idiot." With that he released me and stormed out, throwing the door open with such force it swung closed behind him. My mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"What he hell was that about?" I asked, turning towards Elrond. The Healer just smiled knowingly.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Celebrian- The wife of Elrond. She was captured by orcs. Even though her sons and husband rescued her she was so devastated by the event that she left the shores of Middle-earth and fled into the West.  
  
--------------------------- 


	17. Lost

So many of you responded to my beta request that I still don't know who to chose! I will soon though (I still don't know how) I promise. Then perhaps the amount of horrible mistakes in the chapter will be cut down some. Thank you so much for reviewing of e-mailing me with your interest in betaing, it really made me feel fuzzy inside that so many of you wanted to help me with Jack's story. ::Proudly shows off new chapter:: There will be a lot of Legolas in this chapter (stop drooling now) and a lot of his interaction with Jack.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I sighed happily as the garden air caressed my senses. "Freedom at last!" I announced loudly, stretching my arms up to the stars. I had been stuffed up in that damn room for entirely too long. Even after my fever had broken, Elrond insisted I stay in bed. The crazy Elf Lord even took away my glaive! That thing was my only entertainment in that room. I had been getting really good at the game I invented too. It was called 'Uncrown Elrond'. I had only missed two times when he'd taken it away.  
  
Then I was left in a dull room with nothing to do. The long years hadn't erased my longing for a TV and a good Playstation. Even an old Nintendo! At that point I probably would of played that one stupid game, the one where you shot the images of the ducks up on the wall.  
  
Eventually it became too much. I escaped my room by shimming down this lattice thing on the wall. It had barely supported my weight and broke away with me when I was half way to the ground. And, well, damn't, since I had no way to get back to my room, I was going to enjoy my freedom while I had it.  
  
The garden seemed like an obvious choice, since that was what was located under my window. So I set off exploring, hoping I would get lost-something I tended to do far too often. The garden was, as always, beautifully kept. I reveled in the breeze and assorted smells that assaulted me. A bird flew above me. I followed it, watching with my head cocked upwards. When I looked down next I was in a clearing, a pond taking up roughly half of it.  
  
In the middle sat a very depressed elven Prince. I bent my head to the side, taking in his forlorn look as he stared into the pond.  
  
"Yo, Legolas!" I called, feeling embarrassed at watching his obvious moment of sadness. He looked up with a smile, standing to come greet me.  
  
"Lady Jack, it is good to see you awake."  
  
"Drop the La-wait! You saw me asleep?" He blinked at my sharp answer.  
  
"Lord Elrond let a few of us visit you shortly after you first awakened. Why?" Ignoring the Prince, I cracked my knuckles angrily. When I get my hands on the elf I'm gonna- "Are you upset?"  
  
"No, it's just that-well I mean....ah, hell." I rubbed the back of my head. The problem was, 'a few' people had seen me in my most vulnerable time, asleep and hurt. Undoubtedly I just lost some stature in their eyes. And with my gender constantly playing against me, more opposition was the last thing I needed.  
  
"It is fine. You do not have to explain it to me." He sat back down near the pond. "I have found that certain humans are quite confusing. I rank you and Aragorn among the most puzzling."  
  
"What's got you in a loop?" I asked, pulling up the skirt of my nightgown. I froze, a look of pure horror taking my face as I stared down at the cream colored thing. "I left my room in this?" I asked, my voice quivering with disgust.  
  
"Yes. Perhaps it is not wise for a woman of your stature to roam Rivendell in her nightgown." Legolas answered in a somewhat of a matter of fact voice. I doubled back in horror, clasping my head in horror. It's beginning! The loss of respect and rank! Noooo- "What did you mean before? Something about a loop?"  
  
"Oh," Realizing that between me grasping my head and the expression on my face, I probably looked extremely stupid, I dropped my hands from my head and patted his shoulder. "What's got you upset?"  
  
"Why do you think I am upset?" He demanded, his eyes flashing with some strong emotion. I rapped my knuckle against his forehead.  
  
"Come on, kid, tell old Uncle Jack all 'bout your problems." I invited, lifting my nightgown up again-god, I was just going to have to ignore this thing until I went back to the room-and poked my foot in the pond.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow and stared at me hesitantly. "Uncle?"  
  
I waved off the question with a grunt. "Ignore me, I tend to do that sometimes. Nevertheless, what's wrong?" I placed a full foot in the water, hissing slightly at the coldness of it. I stuck my other foot in it, tugging at the top of my dress.  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"Then don't, just speak." He turned his head. "Legolas, do you remember when we visited your kingdom?" Legolas nodded. "Do remember how we acted, how we behaved? If you don't, I won't blame you, that elf wine does shit to your mind. But we were at ease-comrades. We'd just slayed a group of spiders, danced around a giant bonfire singing our victory to the dark shadows. Hell, Legolas, you told me how long your dick was." The Prince winced and rubbed his forehead, muttering something about 'damnable berry wine'. "Just because I'm in a dress doesn't mean I'm not the same person."  
  
The Prince stared at me wearily before staring sighing deeply. "I was thinking about my love."  
  
"Ah!" I clapped my hands, stopping short as I caught the hem of my dress from touching the pond. "I knew it was a woman! You elves and your damn overactive hormones. So, what about her?"  
  
"We left in a fight." The sigh that burst from his lips at the last word startled me. I scooted a bit deeper into the pool, slightly frightened by the look on the Prince's face. Jeez! Elves are so weird! Thank god my Rinny wasn't like that.  
  
"Well, that is never good." I answered, lifting a foot and swishing the water around it. "It wasn't your first fight was it?"  
  
"Valar, no! If that were true then my life would be so much simpler right now. We are always like that. We can't even be in the same room without trying to destroy each other. I don't understand it." The Prince sounded utterly lost, a look of confusion taking his face. "Yet when I am away from her, all I want to do is get back by her side."  
  
"You know, some relationships are just like that. Take my cousin Julianne for instance. Long story short, she's now a happy freelance tattoo artist- whatever the hell that is-living up in Harlem. She married the same man she went to county jail for trying to kill with a letter opener." I laughed when I noted the shocked look on his face. "Love's pretty messed up sometimes. You elves have such a hopeless view on it."  
  
"How is our views on love hopeless?" Legolas demanded, the shock fading from his face and replaced with indignation.  
  
"You're the sappiest group of people I've ever meet! You think love can beat anything. Let's face it, love's not the most powerful force in the universe. It's the will to survive, the ability to adapt so you'll see that next day. That is a force that can conquer all."  
  
That was the force that made me a killer. That made me kill my own father. If it can make a person do that, then it can do anything.  
  
"Such a bleak out look on love." I was startled to find the sadness and pity that stained his voice.  
  
"Well, let's just say I haven't seen much of it." I answered in a dull tone. "Relationships are ugly, Lego. They're not fun, they're not easy. They're a lot of work. Too much work if you ask me. Love is pain. I've seen people be crushed by it-look at Arwen and Aragorn. They know they can't be together forever. And what about that expression? When you look at a person and your heart hurts because you love them?" The Prince interrupted me, his voice eager to turn my words around.  
  
"But that is a different kind of pain. It's a good pain, like when you're giving birth. It hurts but you know something gloriously good comes out of it." I turned to look at him, a frightened look on my face.  
  
"Legolas, dear boy, I surely hope you have never experience the pain of birth." His face flushed instantly and he bowed his head.  
  
"You know that's not how I meant it! And whom are you calling 'boy?' I am ridiculously older then you." I just grinned and flashed him the peace sign. "Do you truly not believe in love?"  
  
"No, I believe in it. I just don't think that it's all that it is cracked up to be."  
  
"Do you believe that the love you share with Rinvil and Aragorn is not 'all that it is cracked up to be?'"  
  
"That," I said sharply, "is completely different."  
  
"Oh, I believe it is completely the same. The love for a friend is just as strong-sometimes stronger-then the love for a lover." I turned away from him, focusing my eyes on the stone wall.  
  
"It is not the same."  
  
"You love them dearly. It is clear for anyone with eyes to see how the three of you look at each other." I blinked in surprise. Was that...jealousy in his voice? "Anyone can tell how close you three are. You would give your life for either one of them in an instant. Is that not love? It is Aldaron and even you can't fight that. Yes, love may hurt sometimes, but in the end it is that hurt that makes it infallibly stronger. Have you three never fought only to come out of it finding yourselves closer then ever before?"  
  
I chose not to answer.  
  
"I have heard...that you have had a terrible past," The Prince's words were slow, as if he was carefully studying each word before saying them, "but do not let that keep you from loving. Not being able to love...I believe that is the greatest death of all." I let out a chuckle, then a full-blown laugh.  
  
"Legolas, that has got to be the corniest thing I've heard."  
  
A hand reached out and patted my shoulder. "Think on what I have said." Then he was gone, his footsteps leaving no trail behind him.  
  
I frowned.. I had a strange feeling I hadn't won that conversation.  
  
I shook my head almost violently, letting the back hem of my dress to fall into the water.  
  
Poor kid. He didn't know what he was talking about. I sighed and turned again, kicking the water and watching it splash all over.  
  
"If love was so strong, then it would make Aragorn immortal. If love was so strong, Rinvil wouldn't stare in pain when he sees couples embrace. If love was so strong, I would never have killed my father. If love was so strong-" My voice caught. If love was so strong...my father would have loved me.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Unbeknownst to Jack, Glorfindel stood in the shadows at one of the many entrances of the clearing. His silver eyes were wide, his hands clutched and shaking at his side. He'd been sent to hunt down the renegade warrior and return her to the sick ward. He'd expected to find her stuffing her face, offending everyone around her. He'd half expected to find her sick somewhere, curled up in a ball. What he did find startled him beyond words.  
  
He'd arrived to find Jack Aldaron in a dress. A white nightdress that had been hiked up to around her knees as she played in what was most likely a freezing cold pool. He had meant to step forward, but something about the scene made him stay put. His silver eyes locked on the slender formed that was only hinted at beneath the nightgown.  
  
Then she and Legolas had begun to talk. He has meant to interrupt again, once he heard the word 'dick' escape his ex-student's mouth, but found yet again that his feet were unable to move. He could only listen in rapt attention as they conversed. He felt entrapped with each word that was said, his heart speeding up against his own will. He was seeing a side to Jack that startled him, finally experiencing the depth of Aldaron that he had always known was there.  
  
Unknowingly, Legolas had trapped Glorfindel there, unable to tear his eyes from the form in front of him. He felt his breath hitch as the back of the nightgown fell into the water, the water spreading upwards along the soft cloth like fire. It clung to the back of her legs, giving him a rare of view of her tightened form.  
  
And then she spoke.  
  
Glorfindel bowed his head, a shame filling his being as her voice cracked and the golden eyed woman fell silent. He felt like a pervert. He had spied on her in her weakest moment. Truly Jack had meant for none other then Legolas to hear her words-and none at all the last. He fought down the jealously that had arisen in his breast. Why had she chosen to speak with Legolas? Why had she let her guard down for him?  
  
Glorfindel looked up again, startled to find Jack no longer in the pond. He cursed mentally when he found that to find her again he had to move. Shifting to the right side of the entrance he found her again, stretched out on the grass of the clearing, staring up at the starred sky. She reached a hand up to the heavens, almost as if caressing it. Her hand dropped back down to the ground.  
  
He didn't know how he found himself standing over her-he couldn't quite remember moving at all. But suddenly her golden eyes were staring up at him.  
  
"Have you come to take me back?" Jack whispered, her voice sounding softer without its usually disrespect.  
  
"Yes." His own voice was nothing more then a breath. He extended his hand. "I've come to take you back." She nodded and took his hand, allowing him to help pull her up. He held her hand still, finding himself reluctant to release it. She glanced at their joined hands and then up at him wearily.  
  
"Glorfindel." He didn't answer. Instead he closed his eyes, a shuddering sigh escaping his lips. He fought to regain whatever control he still had. He strained against what his heart was screaming at him. He reasserted his will and desperately tried to stamp down the feeling that had grown so strongly in his breast. She reached up and tugged one of his golden strands. "Are you alright, Glory?"  
  
It was then that he knew he was lost.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
::pokes reader:: Review! 


	18. I Do Not Want This

Sorry for making you wait with such a cruel cliffhanger.  
  
Thanks to Vainfinde for beta-ing these chapters!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Glorfindel's breath hitched as he stared down at the warrior. Those golden eyes, staring up at him in almost child-like confusion. He raised a hand to her face, his fingers hovering over the skin. His fingers ached to feel the velvet of her skin. He traced down her jaw, his fingers still never making contact.  
  
She quivered in front of him and Glorfindel could see the fear in her eyes. Through years of training he knew that she was about to bolt and he laid both his hands on her shoulders, effectively trapping her.  
  
A small gasp came from her as she felt the weight. A part of his mind was whispering that she was afraid. So afraid of what it is he wanted to give to her. That he should pull back and wait for her to have time to adjust to the idea.  
  
But that part was silenced as she once again breathed his name. With a strained groan he let his hands slide down her arms, pulling her closer. Glorfindel lowered his head, enjoying the sensation of her quicken breath on his lips. But he froze there-a last defense of restraint entering his mind.  
  
Jack was not ready for this. She was just now beginning to except herself as a woman. To ask what he needed of her was far too much. To do this to her would be cruel-and selfish.  
  
"Glory?" Jack's voice was little more then a whimper-her lips brushing against his own as she spoke. The feel of it was to much-with a final groan for apology he pulled Jack against him, covering her mouth completely with his own.  
  
Glorfindel savored the kiss. He'd had soft kisses of politeness and grace, wild ones of passion and need, but he'd never had one like this. As he stood there, arms wrapped around his former student, he was content. For at that moment he knew he was exactly where he was meant to be. And in such a world of uncertainties, that satisfied Glorfindel immensely.  
  
His pleasure was momentary though-for with a soundless cry Jack pushed him away and stared at him, hair disheveled and chest heaving for breath.  
  
"I do not want this." She hissed, her golden eyes flashing with so many emotions he couldn't catch them all. Glorfindel felt sadness fill him at the feral look she was giving him.  
  
"But it is yours." His words were cementing, finalizing how he felt for her by speaking it. Jack stared at him, seemingly frozen to the spot. Glorfindel simply stared back at her, his resolve ever present in his eyes.  
  
----------------------  
  
Caleb kicked off from the pillar he was hiding behind. He opened his closed eyes, the dark velvet there somber.  
  
It was up to Jack now.  
  
Glorfindel's fate rested in her hands.  
  
------------------------  
  
I know this chapter is short, but I'll get the next one up soon. Very soon Jack and co. will depart on her quest. 


	19. Micheal's Funeral

I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Here's the next. I'll be updating a lot this week (starting after this post). The chances of me having another operation on my hand (left one this time) is rather high. And I want to give you guys as much as the story as possible before that, because I'll be out for a while.

* * *

I stared at the rays of the morning sun as they danced across my ceiling. I knew it was time for breakfast. My stomach was screaming at my lack of movement with a vengeance. But I refused to get out of bed. Getting out of bed meant going down to the great hall. Going to the Great Hall meant seeing Glorfindel. Seeing Glory meant responding to last night, which I was not ready to do.

So I laid there, fully dressed, staring up at my ceiling. What the hell was I supposed to do? I groaned and pressed my hands against my face. I couldn't understand how it was possible for Glorfindel to love me. But that look in his eyes...the kiss. I shook my head.

Why was he doing this to me? Didn't he realize I could never be what he wanted me to be? That I could never give him what he wanted to have? He was with me those first few months. When I was raw, untamed. Before I had learned to hide it deep inside myself, where only Joshua and Rinvil knew that it still burned.

So why?

Why me?

My stomach growled pitifully.

Damn him. Damn him to hell. I'm fucking Jack Aldaron! I'll be damned if some elf is going to make me hide in my room. I stormed over the to the door, my hand resting on the door handle. But what if he looked at me like that again?

That look scared me more then anything else. It was the same look Legolas had on his face at the pond. It was the same look Rinvil got when he saw lovers together.

I shook my head. Screw this. I opened the door purposely and came face to face with a startled Elrohir.

"Elrohir?"

"I was just coming to get you, Jack." I groaned. Damn Elrond. Sending his sons to drag me down to eat. Like I would miss a meal. He had released me last night, stating that even though the sickness had passed, I needed to take it easy for a while.

"I was on my way to the meal." I grumbled, locking my room behind me.

"It's not that." I glanced back up at him. For the first time noticing the solemn look on his face. "It's Micheal. He's passed on."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I've never been particularly close to Micheal. But my heart still fell heavily in my chest with the news. One of the few people from my world was dead. For the first time in many years I was reminded just how far away from my origins I was.

"How?"

"Old age. He passed last night in his sleep." The words were comforting. I nodded, my mouth feeling dry. Images that I'd all but forgotten were flying threw my head.

Computers. TVs. Cars. Air-conditioning. Cheeseburgers. Oh god! Suddenly I was dying to have a Wendy's burger.

"When's the funeral?"

"As soon as the feast ends. Which is soon." I nodded. They didn't have cooling systems here. It was best to bury the body before it began to smell. I sighed and unlocked my door. "What are you doing?" Elrohir asked, the sympathetic look still on his face.

"Changing."

"Into what?"

"Black. That's what you do where I come from."

Freshly adorned in black, I strolled into the main hall. I was remotely surprised to find nearly everyone there clad in white. I raised and eyebrow and turned towards Elrohir.

"We dress in white when someone passes on. White represents the joy that was their life and the purity of what they are going to join." Elrohir explained quickly. I nodded. Odd. Like most things about the elves. It was the exact opposite of what humans did.

The visiting dwarves and men stood out like a sore thumb. Though they were all dressed finer then I was used to seeing them, it was a humorous comparison.

And then there was Caleb, looking darker then night. His black clothes only accentuated his dark eyes and skin. I nodded at him, heading over.

"How have you been holding out, Cousin?" I grunted, biting into a muffin.

"Well enough." Movement caught my attention. Elrond was standing in his seat, holding his hands out to silence the crowd.

"Today we celebrate the life of Micheal Elrentin, son of Ian Elrentin, constant companion of Bilbo Baggins. He was also a great man of knowledge and wisdom." I glanced over at the hobbit. The ancient creature was looking rather depressed, leaning heavily on his nephew's shoulder. "May all come to wish his body off."

Almost on a silent cue the elves stood and trailed out of the Great Hall. I walked with Caleb, as far away from Glorfindel and Elrond as I could. Joshua and Rinvil kept giving me looks and silent inquires. I told them the upset feelings they were experiencing were caused by Micheal's death. They didn't believe me.

The sun was bright outside and a cool wind ravaged the field where the burial was to take place. Micheal's body was laid out on a heavily embroidered cloth. I rose an eyebrow. I had no idea Micheal was so popular here as to warrant such a funeral robe.

Elrond stepped forward.

"I knew Micheal Elrentin. He was a brave man, a wise man. Though he was young, he saw far more than many a mortal I have spoken with. His stories taught many of us a new way of viewing Men." He tossed a white flower he was holding (I had no idea what it was) into the empty grave besides the still man. 

Bilbo stepped forward.

"I knew Micheal Elrentin." He was silent for a moment, leaning on walking stick. "He was a good man. Quite possibly the best I've ever met. He was by far the best friend I have ever had. Though I will miss him, this was the best for him." Bilbo nodded, his eyes blinking rapidly. He tossed the flower into the grave. "You will never find a better checkers player."

I stood back, watching as man after man stepped forward to tell off their experiences with Micheal. Apparently he was quite a popular man.

The funeral was cut off rather quickly for me, though. For halfway through it I was rather cruelly ripped from my body.

* * *

Three cries caused the funeral to come to a screeching halt. Almost as one, Rinvil, Aragorn and Elrond fell to their knees. Before Elrond Glorfindel laid sprawled out, the sharp lines of his face smoothed out in unconsciousness. Directly across from them, Rinvil and Aragorn were doing the same to Jack.

"What's happening?" Elrond demanded desperately, feeling for his friend's pulse.

"They've been called." Rinvil answered miserably.

Elrond blinked in confusion, turning to stare at the two boys. "Called? By who?"

"The Valar." Aragorn answered, resting his forehead against Jack's shoulder. Elrond shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like it. He didn't like not being able to feel his friend in his mind. It was like there was a wall there. It had never happened before.

"When will they return?"

Aragorn's muffled voice answered. "When they are done with them."

* * *

Duhduhduh! Next chapter: Conversations. 


	20. Conversations

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the all too familiar blue sky. I sighed, feeling the wind against my naked body. I rolled on my side, not surprised at all to find Irmo staring back at me.

"It's been a while, Irmo." His gray eyes never left mine.

"Yes, it has."

"Is there a reason you've pulled me here, without warning? Again?" A soft smile broke his face.

"We always have a reason, dearest." A cloak was tossed against my body. I shrugged it on, find the coarse feeling of it comfortable. I turned towards Tulkas, stunned to find Orome by his side.

"I see you two have made amends." I said dully, sitting up.

"I do not agree with his tactics. But," Tulkas cracked his knuckles; "I will forgive him because he is young."

"I'm honored." Orome said dryly, rolling his eyes. I fought the urge to grin.

"We have agreed to work together to help protect both you and Glorfindel." Irmo answered before Tulkas could reply. I really did grin then. Poor Irmo, having to be the mediator of those two.

"I'll be blunt, daughter." I twitched at the word daughter. Orome leaned forward. "It is far past time for you to leave." I sighed and stood, staring up at the sky.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that." Orome stood with me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"If I could give you more time I would." I nodded in understanding.

"That is not the only reason we have called you here." Irmo announced, standing. He gestured to the base of the giant tree that was always present in our meetings. I walked towards it, lifting the cloak so I did not trip on it.

"Clothes?" I asked in confusion, running my hands over the objects.

"A uniform of sorts." Orome pointed at the clothes. "It will keep you warm when you needed it the most. The boots are water proof and shall never leak."

"And this is your armor. It may look as if it is made from leather, but no arrow will break that hide." Tulkas announced. "I hunted the dragons myself." My mouth dropped open.

"This is dragon hide?" I hissed, looking at the armor in a new light. I held up the jerkin, twisting it in appreciation. It had ties on the side, much like those of shoelaces, and proved complete frontal and rear protection. Tulkas grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"Yes. It is flexible too, not bulky and stiff like the kind you'll find."

"Thank you." I whispered, petting it.

"And my gift." Irmo said, pulling me up by my hands. "Is this." A sheathed dagger was pressed into my hands. I brushed my finger across the edge.

"The blade is dull!" I said in surprise.

"It will cut only what it was made to." I stared at him-frustration boiling in my blood when he gave me that all to familiar mysterious smirk.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" He shook his head. "Ass." I slipped it back into the sheath, taking a moment to admire the carvings in the leather. "Ah! No more?"

"Shut up, pup." Tulkas growled, the grin still on his face. I blinked and groaned.

The faces of my bondmates stared down at me.

I hate it when they do that.

* * *

Glorfindel stared around in awe. He had no idea where he was. A green plain to the like he'd never seen spread out on all sides. A bright blue sky smiled down at him. As an elf, he was stunned at the beauty of this place. In the far off distance he could see a loan tree standing proudly.

He glanced around, wondering what was going on. Was he dead?

"Gil-galad." Twisting in surprise he found himself face to face with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Elbereth." He whispered, taken aback by the beauty of her. The woman smiled.

"I go by Varda here, my boy." Glorfindel almost wet himself. He had meant it as an exclamation of surprise. He never thought he was actually staring at the Goddess of the Stars.

"You are Varda?" The woman smiled. Glorfindel sighed and bowed his head. "My Queen." His voice was dull.

"Rise." Her hand brushed against his chin and guided him up. "Take this." A silvery blue cloak was pulled over his head. It was only then that Glorfindel realized he had been naked. "Come, my husband awaits." She turned and walked off, the plants parting in a path for her.

Glorfindel followed her, a grim look on his face. He knew why he had been called here. He was going to be asked to do something. And he wasn't going to like it. Long had he been a tool of the Valar. Long had his life been based on their whims. Long had his life been destroyed by them.

Varda stopped, glancing over her shoulder. "We've been waiting for you." Nodding Glorfindel stepped forward, hesitating at the small glade's entrance. He was not eager to go and meet his fate.

A hand squeezed his butt. Blinking in surprise he turned to look at the Queen of the Valar. A mischievous grin was on her face as she winked at him. She ushered him forward.

"Come forward, Glorfindel Gil-galad." The man that sat before him was not quite what Glorfindel was expecting. Black hair flowed down his hair but kind brown eyes stared up at him. The King of the Valar was sitting on a tree stump, his hands busy knitting.

He knits?

"You'd be surprised what a wonderful way this is to pass the time." The King said with a wink. "Sit please." Nodding, Glorfindel sat at the King's feet. "You know of your quest?"

"Yes."

"You must leave. As soon as you find all of your members."

"As you wish, my Lord." For a few moments the clicking of the needles was the only thing that was heard.

"You must understand. Normally Varda and I do not get involved in this kind of thing. We leave it up to the lesser to do. But you are different, Ereinion. When you first offered yourself to us with the bonding with Elrond Peredhil, it was I that claimed you. And therefore it is I who must protect you. For you are my child. That is what it means to be claimed by one of the Valar."

"Your...son?" Glorfindel bit back his tongue as bitter words thrashed on it. If he was considered their son, why did they allow the death of his entire line and low-even himself?

"You do not have to understand." The King's fingers sped with the knitting. Glorfindel threw him a glare before he checked himself. One did not glare at his King. "Now I must speak with you about Jack. You know she is not from this world."

"I know she is from far away."

"She was sent to use by Eru, the one God. I have brought you here for two reasons, Ereinion. One is down that path-" He nodded towards the path from which Glorfindel had come, "which you will travel later. And the other is this: Protect Aldaron." The needles stopped. "I know she seems a great warrior. For that is indeed what she is. She has been trained well. And she serves us well. But she is still weak, Ereinion."

Was this all? Relief began to flood him but Glorfindel cut it short, not allowing it to root itself in his mind. He still did not know what was down the other path. For all he knew, it was Varda waiting to tell him that he must allow Elrond to die for the better of the world. That would be along the lines of what they normally asked him.

"I will protect her." Glorfindel vowed. Was this all he was going to be asked? The needles froze once again, this time one coming dangerously close to poking his nose.

"Even from yourself?" Glorfindel blinked up at the King. But the King was busy knitting once again.

"Even from myself." Glorfindel repeated, nodding in resolve. He would control himself. He would not force himself on Jack again.

"Good." The silence filled the glade again. "You have lost faith in us." Glorfindel did not answer. "You will do as I ask, for you are honorable. You would never betray your loyalties to us. But you do not trust us. You do not love us. You have lost your faith."

Glorfindel looked away, his hands gripping the cloak edges fiercely.

"Go now, Ereinion, down that path. Varda will guide you to your next appointment." Standing Glorfindel bowed low and started back down the path. "Ereinion." He turned to look back at the God. He was staring intensely back at him. "In the end, you will understand."

Narrowing his eyes, Glorfindel stormed off.

Varda met him a ways down the path. Smiling, she stood from the quilt she was resting on.

"How was my husband?"

"He was...not what I expected him to be." Glorfindel answered truthfully, thinking back upon the knitting King. Varda laughed and took his hand, guiding him further down the path.

"He rarely is. Few know my husband's true side."

"Do you?" Glorfindel inquired, staring at the lovely Lady. Varda winked.

"I find new ones every day. Continue on your own now, Ereinion. Follow the path. Your next guest awaits you there." Glorfindel glanced at her wearily but started off. He had traveled quite a ways before he came upon the boy. He was a teenager-seemingly early in those years. His black hair was cropped short and he wore a slightly twisted over tunic bearing Manwe's House sign.

Glorfindel recognized him from the lore.

He was the Herald of Manwe, the Prince of the West.

"Brother!" The boy greeted, throwing his lithe frame against Glorfindel in a hug. "I am Eonwe, your elder brother." The boy stepped back, grinning up at him. "I know I do not look it, but I am quite old."

"I believe you." But even as the words left his mouth, Glorfindel doubted them. Eonwe's look and attitude made it hard to see him as being older then himself. The boy grinned, seemingly sensing his thoughts.

"The King has these to give you." Gifts? This was not what he had been expecting. "This uniform will keep you dryer and warmer than anything your elves will ever make." Eonwe stated proudly. "The cloak you wear works as a hiding agent. Wearing makes you invisible to the eye." Laughed. "Look down at yourself!"

Following the order Glorfindel gasped. His body was gone!

"What-How?"

"That is the magic of our Father! And such a trivial thing, too!" Eonwe winked. "You should see what he does when he is angry! Simply turn it inside out, like this, and it serves as a normal cloak." Eonwe watched as he flipped the cloak off. He sighed in relief when he once again saw his body. "I have always wanted a brother."

Glorfindel glanced up at the Herald in surprise.

"You have?"

"Yes. I have no siblings. I cannot wait for you to come to live in the West. We can go riding together and Falconing together. And you have to swim in Irmo's pool. It's a magnificent feeling. Este always gives me such treats afterwards as well!"

"My son." Varda interrupted sternly from behind Glorfindel. "Finish the task your father has set. You will have time to socialize on another date." Pouting Eonwe straightened his tunic and stiffened.

"The King asks of you yet one more thing, Ereinion." Glorfindel took a deep breath. He knew it. "You must build a great weapon like your Aiglos. And when you have built it to his liking you will know its name. This weapon must be given to the younger Aldaron. And wielded only by her."

Eonwe relaxed and grinned.

"Goodbye, brother! I'll see you again!"

"Good..." And then he was back, staring into the face of Elrond. "...bye."

* * *

Este- The Wife of Irmo

Manwe- King of the Valar

Varda- Manwe's wife.

Eonwe- The Herald of Manwe. I can't remember if it is in the Lost Tales, Unfinished tales, or the Silmarillion that talks of it, but at some point it tells that he his Manwe's son.

Tulkas- The Warrior and strongest of the Valar. He fought with Melkor in the beginning of Arda's creation.

Orome- (you should know this one) The first of the Valar to discover the Eldar (elves). He is the great Huntsman and delights in hunting the evil creatures of all kinds. Is Jack's 'father'.

Aiglos- The weapon of Gil-Galad.

Please review and thank you for reading!


	21. Can't I?

Sorry for the wait!

---------------------

Jonas did not know what it was that had happened, but whatever it was must have been great. All around him he could hear the hushed voices of elves hurrying past the study he had been shut up in. And outside the door his elven guards argued in low tones.

Long ago had he given up trying to understand what they were saying. After all, what use was it to listen to a language he knew not? The room he was in was decorated with a brilliance that it almost hurt to look at. While he was used to the fine tapestry in his own hall, these were of a far finer make. The ones that had once hung in his house -while pieced together beautifully- still showed the flaws of the makers hands, unlike the ones that hung between the bookcased walls here. Not a single mistake, not a single nitch in the fabric could be found.

In a way it seemed to represent for him the difference between men and elves. As he stood in the center, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his vest, he wondered how these creatures ever came to sit by the thrones of men.

Further more, he was forced to ask himself how creatures of such beauty could be the things of his father's stories. They seemed to more resemble the words of his mother. His beloved mother who he had long been encouraged to view as a bit of nitwit.

Not that he ever had. But Jonas could not deny that his father's flippancy towards his wife somewhat affected his thinking about women.

But the major problem presented to him currently was Jack. What was he to make of his older cousin? Caleb was easy enough to write off. After all, the boy's blood was mixed. That provided for all the oddities that may arise. But what of Jack? She was of his own blood!

Jonas found that he hadn't long to ponder, for the door swung open and Jonas found himself staring at the elf he had had the most contact with over the days. Elladan Peredhil stood before him, a bundle of clothing and a pack slung over his shoulder. Elladan had been the sole elf that Jonas had found a slight urge to trust.

"You'll need this." Frowning, Jonas took the clothing suspiciously, examining it. Just because he felt the urge to trust the elf didn't mean he did.

"This is clothing for a rouge or a warrior! I am neither!" Jonas cried out, testing the tough leather talbard in his fingers. He looked up worriedly at Elladan. The elf just stared at him, nodding slowly. "No. No! I know not what is happening, but I refuse to be a part of it!" Elladan simply smiled and reached out, placing a gentle hand on Jonas shoulder. Jonas wrenched himself away. "You can not force me to go!"

Elladan headed towards the door, pausing only for a moment before shutting the door and relocking it.

"Can't I?"

Then he was gone.

----------------------------------

Alex sat before the obelisk, chewing his meat slowly. Not for the first time did he sit and stare at the thing.

It was on his second visit that he had felt the soft press on his mind. But it was only after a view more visits that his curiosity allowed him to throw caution to the wind and open to it. He was surprised to find the melodic voice of a elven male drift through his mind, strong and kind.

Since that day he had visited more and more often, enjoying the strange conversations he experienced with the man. Most of all he enjoyed the tales of the Ages past. Today, like other days, he was eating his breakfast. It the only time of day he knew he would not be missed. And the elven voice spoke on, weaving his tale with an amount of talent that made it seem alive in his mind.

"You see, Alexander, he was tricked into becoming the thing that he was. A thing of evil." Alex's jaw ceased its mechanical chewing, eyes narrowing at the obelisk. For some reason the thing within had always insisted on speaking his full name – something that annoyed him greatly. Alexander was a great King. A great King, but a slightly mad one. And while Alex himself knew that he was truly a great man, he most certainly was not insane.

"I've told you not to call me that."

"Forgive me, it is my people's way to speak of those they respect using their full names."

"Stop trying to kiss up. You're not getting out of there even if I do like you." Alex growled, throwing his boar's leg at the black thing. The force field around it crackled and the boar's leg was no more.

"It is the truth, Alexander." The voice carried on humbly.

"And why do you respect me so? I am the servant of your enemy!" Alex growled and ran a hand through his blonde hair, an annoyed look gracing his angelic features.

"Because despite the seeds he has planted in you, you are still Alexander. And not a nameless servant as the Nazgul have become. Even though you have been in his presence - broken bread at his very table! ... Inside you still lays the pure man you once were." In an instance Alex was on his feat, eyes ablaze. The nerve of this thing!

"You lie!" He screamed, throwing his goblet at the obelisk. As before, it incinerated and burst apart.

"Do I?" The voice argued on, "Do I, Alexander? Then why do you enjoy my stories so? I can feel within you! You are not the black thing you make yourself out to be!"

"You don't understand what you're talking about!" He backed away from the obelisk, his fists curling so tightly his palms hurt. "You would never even think that if you truly knew me!"

"You are tainted, yes! But you are not evil! You are blinded, Alexander!" Turning on his heel Alex started for the window. "You know I speak is the truth! Alexander!"

Not bothering to answer, Alex leapt from the window, free falling. He grabbed onto a far jutting balcony and pulled himself up, grunting as he cracked his shoulders back.

Balanced on the balcony railing, he stood and stared out at Mordor. Below him the camps of his army spread out. He took a deep breath, tasting the pollution of the air. The doubt him was seemingly thrust away with the feel of it on his tongue.

This was his place.

This was his home.

He knows not of what he speaks.

"Fool."

------------------------

"Three days? Three days? What the hell can he be doing in there for three days!" For the forth time I tried to push past Erestor. Erestor pushed me back, an annoyed expression on his face as he braced himself in the smithy doorframe, determined to defend the entrance to his friend's space.

"Yes! Three days! He is forging a weapon, Jack! It takes but time!"

"But he's already been in there for two! He hasn't even left to bathe!" I raised my voice a notch. "Glorfindel, get your ass out here! I got direct orders for our butts to be gone!"

"Please, Jack!" Erestor held a hand across my mouth. "Metal crafting is a delicate art. He requires silence." Erestor tensed, expecting me to once again force myself through. "Lest he make a mistake and is forced to begin again."

I shut my mouth and crossed my arms.

"The second he leaves the room, you tell me." I turned on my heel and stormed off. Now was not the time to be playing smithy! Rinvil trotted to keep pace next to me.

"Perhaps it is for the best, Jack. Jonas won't even speak to us yet-" I groaned at the name. It had only been two days since Elladan had announced that Jonas was to be a member of our small group. The announcement that I would be traveling with the boy who all but had my father's face did little to lighten my already bad mood. On the bright side, I no longer needed to worry about what to do with the boy. "-and we've yet to find the last two members of our groups."

"If they even exist." I stopped walking and sighed, rubbing my forehead. Smiling softly, Rinvil reached out and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"We will find them, Jack." I nodded as we began walking again. "Do you wish to go and spar with Joshua?" I nodded again. Perhaps a stress relief was what I needed. "You go and do that. I'll go and speak with Elladan, perhaps I can get something out of him or Caleb."

I snorted. "Good luck with that, friend."

"I'll need it." Rinvil answered rather grimly. With a short squeeze on the shoulder we both departed our separate ways.

------------------------

More to come soon! Please review!


	22. The Red Flame And The Light

I know. It took me god awful long to update. I just kinda…lost my steam on this story. But it's back now, and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter in the Jack story.

* * *

The heat from the forge beat against Glorfindel in waves. Yet the Master Smith had paid it no mind, working relentlessly with his steadfast aid at his side. Five days it had taken him, but the Elven Lord had completed his task. Laid out before him was a twin spear of his own, Aiglos. 

Glorfindel ran his hand along the blade. It lacked the blue tint of Aiglos, making it seem warmer. A scripture in elvish ran down the blade, hand carved into the blade by himself.

"Well done, my Lord." His aid, Calanon said as he held out a cloth. "It is a beautiful blade. It will do its duty well." Gratefully Glorfindel took the cloth and wiped the sweat from his face with it.

"I could not have done it without your aid at the bellows, Calanon." The young lad smiled proudly. Glorfindel had taken Calanon on as his apprentice ten or so years after Jack had left. The boy's blonde hair, a rich golden color, was pulled into a tight pony tail. Ash from the fire was smudged across his sweat covered brow. He was short for his age, in all appearances appearing a teenager in his younger years. In elven terms the boy was just that, a boy. Less then a thousand years old - a little under eight hundred and fifty two if Glorfindel could recall correctly.

What had drawn Glorfindel to Calanon was the way his name suited his personality. Calanon was the kindest soul the Elven Lord had had the pleasure of associating himself with in a long time. Even though the boy had seen great many hardships, losing all his family besides his grandmother, Calanon had not become hard or bitter. Instead he seemed determined to prove that this land was not damned, that it could be saved from itself.

It was that mindset that had truly drawn him to Calanon. It reminded him, very much so, of his own views in his youth. Long before the fates had decided to tear his life apart until it was hardly recognizable from its original form.

"It is an honor to train under you, my Lord." Calanon said as he wiped the sweat from his own brow. Glorfindel smiled and put an arm around the boy, leading him to the smithy door. He opened it and an extremely tried looking Erestor swung around to face him.

"Is it done?" Erestor demanded harshly. Glorfindel nodded, thoroughly taken aback by his friend's actions. Erestor let out an exhausted sigh. "Good." Then without so much of a groan he slid down into a nearby chair and was asleep.

"Is he alright my Lord?" Calanon asked, leaning down to stare into the glazed eyes of the advisor.

"Yes, only tired. It seems Jack was not a very patient woman." Calanon laughed, his musical voice soft from exhaustion. "You should head off to bed. It is late and you have worked hard." With his arm still around the boy, they turned the corner. Stretched on a bench, completely asleep, was Jack.

For a moment Glorfindel allowed himself to simply stare at her. Her face was buried in the crook of her arm but what he could see was relaxed in the peace that only sleep could bring. Silver eyes scanned the rest of her body, taking in the gentle curves of her back and then the firm muscles of her butt and legs. His eyes fell down to the still body on the floor. A small smile quirked itself on his usually placid face.

Poor Rinvil. The Lothlorien elf was on his back - blue eyes opened and glazed - and humorously enough with his lengthy blonde hair packed underneath his head to form a pillow. He nudged him gently with his boot tip. A single eye unglazed and glared up at him. An unintelligent sound escaped Rinvil before he rolled over and went back to sleep. It was unintelligible to allexcept Jack. With a pitiful moan she opened her eyes and sat up, wakefulness overtaking her suddenly when she saw Glorfindel.

"Glory!" Glorfindel winced at the nickname. "About time! What the hell is wrong with you? We're ordained on a quest by the Valar themselves and you decide you need a new weapon! What is wrong with Aiglos? If you don't want it, I'll take it."

"You can't have Aiglos." He responded in a flat voice. Jack threw her hands in irritation. He cut in before another rant could begin. "It was for you." The double take Jack did was almost comical.

"Excuse me?"

"It was for you."

* * *

"For me?" 

I couldn't explain the strange warmth that seemed to fill me as he nodded. He made something for me? I felt a peculiar heat begin to crawl up the back of my neck. I instantly pushed it back down. He was my friend, and more then that he was my teacher. Why should he not make something for me?

The image of the kiss flashed through my mind. I crushed the thought down, then preceded to jump on it until it was broken into tiny little pieces.

"Yes. For you." He said something in elvish to the boy. The boy trotted back into the smithy. "You seem to have completely worn out Erestor." I fought the smile that threatened to take my mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently. The look on Glorfindel's face clearly stated he didn't believe me. "Who's the boy?"

"Calanon. My apprentice."

"Hm." A strange silence descended. I looked anywhere but at Glorfindel. Still, I could feel those silver eyes borrowing into me. He let out a deep sigh. That was when I made the mistake of looking up at him. The usual stone-faced appearance of Glorfindel was gone. It had been replaced with an intense longing. He licked his lips nervously. The simple gesture sent a shiver down my spine. The air around us was thick; it almost seemed to vibrate with the tension. Not being able to stand it anymore, I did the only thing I could think of to solve the problem.

I kicked Rinvil in the side. He let out a cry that reverberated in the air and instantly jumped up, staggering slightly as he clutched his side.

"You kicked me!" He shouted in disbelief, blue eyes wide. His eyes switched to Glorfindel. "She kicked me!" Rinvil looked back to me. "You kicked me!"

'Why did you kick me Jack?'

'Eh. Sorry. I'll explain later.'

Rinvil let out a whimper as he rubbed his side, his angelic face forming a pitiful pout.

"Oh, Rinvil, I'm sorry!" I cried, not being able to take the pitiful face. I pulled him into my arms and nuzzled his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm an ass."

"Well," He sniffled, "As long as you admit it." I nodded vigorously and pulled away in time to see Calanon returning, a velvet-wrapped pole in his hands.

"Here, my Lord." He handed the pole over to Glorfindel. I watched as he unwrapped it, and stared open-mouthed at what lay beneath it.

It was the most beautiful long arm I'd had ever seen. It's smooth lines and tight point would classify it as a spear, but the gentle curve of the blade gave it the appearance of a glaive.

It was a twin of Aiglos, I realized. I stared at Glorfindel in stunned silence for a moment. Aiglos was Glorfindel's love. Elrond used to joke half the reason the elven King had come back was to retrieve his blade.

"Take it." Glorfindel said softly. Remembering to close my mouth I did, sliding my hand over the wood handle. He had made it lighter, very practical for her weight and size. The metal lacked Aiglos signature blue hue, the hue that had given it it's nickname of 'icicle'. Instead the blade was pure silver, reflecting white in the moonlight. The wood of its handle was of a lighter color then that of Aiglos. I shifted my grasp, staring at the elvish that was inscribed on the blade. Rinvil's voice entered my mind, reading the verse as I ran my finger along each word.

'Gil-galad made me/The Hunter wields me./Let all that see me fear./For I am Ruin, the red flame of Aldaron.'

I stared up at Glorfindel, speechless for the first time in a very long time. He just smiled, his silver eyes as always impossible to read. With a few steps I had leapt over the railing and into the courtyard. I swung Ruin around me, in a series of quick combos. I finished and stared down at the weapon in appreciation.

This is the best long arm I've ever fought with, excluding Aiglos, of course. I looked back at the open hall searching out Glorfindel. I found him leaning against the railing, face unreadable as always, but a slight smile that had turned the left corner of his mouth up broke the façade and shone light on how he truly felt.

I crossed the small distance between us until I was standing directly in front of him. As usual his silver eyes seemed to bore straight through me. After a moment I looked away, focusing on his hands against the stone railing instead.

"Thank you." I muttered quietly, my grip tightening on Ruin. Embarrassment spread through me as I stared at the blackened hands. He had spent five days making this weapon for me. And I had spent nearly all of them harassing the hell out of one of his best friends.

Geez, I could be such an ass sometimes.

One of the hands moved and a soft finger grazed my chin, pushing it to look up at him once more. The intensity of feeling locked in his eyes stole my breath. His lips were once again, dangerously close to my own.

"Dare I seek a reward?" He whispered, his breath warm against my face.

"Rewards don't come with gifts." I replied, my voice hoarse. Deep chuckles escaped the elf as he leaned back, his finger tips running over my chin before returning.

"Indeed they don't." Glorfindel looked at me for a moment longer before striding off. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked around.

Where the hell had Rinvil and the kid gone?

* * *

Glorfindel waited until he had reached his quarters and locked the door to allow himself to take a deep breath. He leaned against the door, staring down at his hand. The feel of her skin still haunted his fingers. With a groan he smacked the back of his head against the door and tried to still the rapid beating of his heart. The mere sight of Jack caused his heart to ache. He brought his hand to rub the back of his head. 

This was going to be harder then he had thought.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Calanon whispered nervously, looking around in a mousy fashion. Rinvil waved his worry off. "I still think we should have stayed. Glorfindel is my Lord, it was quite improper for me to just leave like that-" 

"Hush now!" Rinvil ordered, pushing Calanon further down into the bushes that adorned the balcony they were hiding in. Below them a gruff voice could be heard, singing a song in language that seemed to stick out like a sore thumb in the elegantness that defined Imladris. A dwarf appeared beneath them,stumbling rather drunkenly down the hall.

"Potted plant." Rinvil said hurriedly.

"But, my Lord-" Ignoring the boy Rinvil grabbed the potted plant and ripped theplant from it calmly. It had recently rained in Rivendell, and the soil of the plant was moist. Biting his lip in concentration Rinvil aimed, then fired. With a cry from the disgruntled dwarf, the mark hit its target. The dwarf flailed around wildly, scraping the plant off his face and glaring around angrily.

Rinvil had just managed to drag Calanon inside and shut the door before his laughter burst out and filled the room. Calanon stared at him oddly. Then slowly a small smile took his lips. The smile began to grow and then suddenly he too was laughing.

"You do realize," he said with a gasp, "That that was Farin, official Emissary of the Dwarven race."

Rinvil could only nod and wheeze in response.

* * *

The spear of Gil-galad can be spelled two ways. Aiglos (used in the Lord of the Rings and more canon) and Aeglos. It's important to note, that when both words are translated in elvish, the spelling is the same. The literal translation of the name means 'snow-point'. But many suggest that it was meant to be taken as 'icicle'. The latter being the more accepted translation. The verse of Gil-galad's spear is: 'Gil-galad wields a well-made spear;/The orc will fear my point of ice./When he sees me, in fear of death./He will know my name: Aiglos.' 

Jack's spear, Ruin is a virtual twin of Aiglos. It's name means 'red flame'.

Calanon – means 'light'

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long! 


	23. Rewrite!

That's right folks, it's the official Jack rewrite! Huzzah! The link's in my profile, hope to see you there! -


End file.
